


Pippi & Equestria Girls Songfic

by Esteban077007



Category: My Little Pony: Equestria Girls, Pippi Långstrump | Pippi Longstocking Series - Astrid Lindgren
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2020-03-20 09:57:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 53
Words: 30,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18990355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esteban077007/pseuds/Esteban077007
Summary: Join Pippi Longstocking his gang as Pippi and friends takes on singing fun! P.S. I did not own songs.





	1. Applejack and Pinkie Pie's Hand Clappin'

Our songfic brings us to the Equestria Girls' world, in which Applejack and Pinkie Pie perform a song before a group of children watching.

Music starts as Pinkie Pie starts off the song.

Pinkie Pie: (sings) Hear the music  
Hear the music  
Ev'rybody understands  
When ya hear that beat  
And ya tap your feet  
Ya just gotta clap your hands (claps)

Oh y'know you should  
Cause it feels so good  
It's the best thing that can happen  
Cause you're about to see  
If ya follow me  
For a little hand clappin' (claps)

Ohhh

Hand clappin', hand clappin'  
Put your hands together for a hand clappin'  
Ev'rybody's doin' their hand clappin'  
You can clap along with me

Slowly the song started to catch on with the kids in the audience.

Pinkie Pie: (speaks) C'mon! (clap)

Some of the kids started to clap along.

Pinkie Pie: That's it.

And some more kids joined in.

Pinkie Pie: You got it.

Now Applejack joined in the song.

Applejack: (sings) Hand clappin', hand clappin'  
Put your hands together for a hand clappin'  
Ev'rybody's doin' their hand clappin'  
You can clap along with me

The kids clapped along with Applejack.

Applejack: Hey, now you're doin' it! (pause) Ha-ha, great.

Now Pinkie joined with Applejack.

Pinkie Pie: One more time, A.J.

Applejack: (sings) Hand clappin', hand clappin'  
Put your hands together for a hand clappin'  
Ev'rybody's doin' their hand clappin'  
You can clap along with me

Now Applejack and Pinkie Pie started clapping on various parts on their bodies.

Pinkie Pie: Oh, that's pretty tricky.

Applejack: You're lookin' good, Pinkie Pie.

Pinkie Pie: You too, Applejack.

Applejack giggled as Pinkie sang the next verse.

Pinkie Pie: (sings) Hand clappin', hand clappin'  
Put your hands together for a hand clappin'  
Ev'rybody's doin' their hand clappin'  
You can clap along with me

By now, the song had caught on with all of the audience, especially the children, who started clapping in time with the tune.

Pinkie Pie: One more time!

By now, Pinkie Pie stood on her knees behind Applejack, bringing her hands around Applejack's mid section to try and clap.

Applejack and Pinkie Pie: (sings) Hand clappin', hand clappin'  
Put your hands together for a hand clappin'  
Ev'rybody's doin' their hand clappin'  
You can clap along with me, ye-haw!

As the song came to its end, Applejack and Pinkie Pie joined arms and spun around for a bit as the audience clapped in time with the tune. In the end some last minute claps to the tune of "shave and a haircut" as the song ends.

The audience applauds while Applejack and Pinkie Pie bowed to show their appreciation.

THE END


	2. Rainbooms' Be True to Your School Songfic

Our songfic opens on a stage at Canterlot High, after the events of the Friendship Games.

Flast Sentry: Ladies and gentlemen, let's give it up for... the RAINBOOMS!!

Everyone bursts into cheers as the Rainbooms (Sunset Shimmer, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, Rarity, and even Twilight Sparkle) make their way onstage. They begin to play the Beach Boys' "Be True to Your School".

Rainbooms: (sings) When some loud braggart tries to put me down  
And says his school is great  
I tell him right away  
"Now what'sa matter buddy  
Ain't you heard of my school  
It's number one in the state"

Cheerleaders: (sings) (Hey hey take it away, let's call it, fight!)

Rainbooms: (sings) So be true to your school  
(Rah rah rah rah sis boom bah)  
Just like you would to your girl or guy  
(Rah rah rah rah sis boom bah)  
Be true to your school now  
(Rah rah rah rah sis boom bah)  
Let your colors fly  
(Rah rah rah rah sis boom bah)  
Be true to your school  
(Rah rah rah rah rah)

I got a letterman's sweater  
With a letter in front  
I got for football and track  
I'm proud to wear it now  
When I cruise around  
The other parts of the town  
I got a decal in back

So be true to your school  
(Rah rah rah rah sis boom bah)  
Just like you would to your girl or guy  
(Rah rah rah rah sis boom bah)  
Be true to your school now  
(Rah rah rah rah sis boom bah)  
Let your colors fly  
(Rah rah rah rah sis boom bah)  
Be true to your school

Cheerleaders: (Do it again, do it again, we like it, we like it)

Rainbooms: (sings) Come Friday we'll be jacked up  
On the football game  
And I'll be ready to fight  
We're gonna smash 'em now  
My girl will be workin' on her pom-poms now  
And she'll be yellin' tonight

So be true to you school  
(Rah rah rah rah sis boom bah)  
Just like you would to your girl or guy  
(Rah rah rah rah sis boom bah)  
Be true to your school now  
(Rah rah rah rah sis boom bah)  
Let your colors fly  
(Rah rah rah rah sis boom bah)  
Be true to your school

Cheerleaders: (Push 'em back, push 'em back, way back!)

The Rainbooms and the Cheerleaders: (sings) Rah rah rah rah sis boom bah  
Rah rah rah rah sis boom bah  
Rah rah rah rah sis boom bah  
Rah rah rah rah sis boom bah

The crowd erupts with wild cheer and applause as the songfic draws to a close.

THE END


	3. Pinkie Pie's Bubble on My Muzzle

Our songfic takes us to Pinkie Pie's apartment up in Pinkie Pie's House. We see Pinkie in the bathroom taking a bubble bath and starts to have a case of the giggles as she's scrubbing herself clean. As she does so, music starts playing.

Pinkie knew it meant only one thing - It was time for another song.

Pinkie Pie: (sings) Oh when I'm in my bubbly tub  
A funny thing happens to me when I scrub

As she sings this, she scrubs her sponge against her right shoulder.

Pinkie Pie: (sings) I splash, and I wash and then it comes along  
And soon I'm-a gigglin' and-a singin' this song

Oh a bubble on my muzzle  
While I'm takin' my bath  
A bubble on my muzzle  
Is makin' me laugh  
Ha-ha-ha-ha-hoo-hoo-hee!  
A bubble on my muzzle  
Is ticklin' me  
I said, a bubble on my muzzle  
Is ticklin' me

Pinkie starts to do a little dance as she continues her song.

Pinkie Pie: (sings) It's the silliest sight you've ever seen  
When an Earth pony is-a gettin' clean  
No bath is better I suppose  
Than when there's a bubble on the end o' yer nose!

Pinkie starts scrubbing her left shoulder as she finishes up her song.

Pinkie Pie: (sings) Yeah, a bubble on my muzzle  
While I'm takin' my bath  
A bubble on my muzzle  
Is makin' me laugh  
Ha-ha-ha-ha-hoo-hoo-hee!  
A bubble on my muzzle  
Is ticklin' me  
Yes, and a bubble on my muzzle  
Is ticklin' me!

Pinkie started pounding one of her hoofs on one side of the tub as she started laughing hysterically.

Pinkie Pie: (laughs hysterically) No, stop! (laughs)

THE END


	4. Pinkie Pie's Locomotion

Our songfic talks us onboard express coaches pulled by a steam locomotive, where we find the Mane Six and the Cutie Mark Crusaders dancing to the music of the song for the day.

Twilight Sparkle: Gosh, riding on the train can be quite fun, don'cha think, girls?

Applejack: Yup. To think, we first used a train to head for Appleloosa to deliver an apple tree there.

Rainbow Dash: Yeah. That was when we met Little Strongheart and those Buffalo.

Rarity: Then that time when we went searching for Applejack after the Equestria rodeo, and found her at Dodge Junction.

Apple Bloom: Yeah. You kinda had us worried, big sis.

Applejack: (pats her sister on the head) No need to fret, li'l sis. I'll try to not to do that again.

Scootaloo: Hey, you thinkin' what I'm thinkin', girls?

Sweetie Belle: Mmmaybe. But so we're on the same page, why don'cha tell us anyway?

Scootaloo: Can you imagine us getting our Cutie Marks in train engineering?

Sweetie Belle: Oh yeah!

Apple Bloom/Sweetie Belle/Scootaloo: (in unison) Cutie Mark Crusader Train Engineers! Yay!

The older Ponies share a giggle at this display.

Fluttershy: What about you Pinkie Pie? Do you like being on trains too?

Pinkie Pie: Do I like being on trains? I LOVE being on trains! In fact, being on the train just makes me wanna sing!

Just then, music starts up and Pinkie Pie starts singing.

Pinkie Pie: (singing) Ev'rypony's doin' a brand new dance now

Others: (singing) (C'mon baby, do the Locomotion)

Pinkie Pie: (singing) I know you'll get to like it  
If you give it a chance now

Others: (singing) (C'mon baby, do the Locomotion)

Pinkie Pie: (singing) My little baby sister can do it with ease  
It's easier than learning your abc's  
So c'mon, c'mon,  
Do the Locomotion with me

You gotta swing your hips now  
C'mon baby, Jump up, mmmmmm jump back  
Oh well I think you got the knack  
Ohhhh

Now that you can do it  
Let's make a chain now

Others: (singing) (C'mon baby, do the Locomotion)

Pinkie Pie: (singing) Chug-a chug-a motion like a railway train now

Others: (singing) (C'mon baby, do the Locomotion)

Pinkie Pie: (singing) Do it nice and easy now don't lose control  
A li'l bit of rhythm and a lotta soul  
So c'mon, c'mon,  
Do the Locomotion with me

The Locomotion  
C'mon, c'mon, the Locomotion  
C'mon, c'mon, the Locomotion  
C'mon, c'mon, c'mon, c'mon, c'mon

Move around the floor in a locomotion

Others: (singing) (C'mon baby, do the Locomotion)

Pinkie Pie: (singing) Do it holdin' hands if you got the notion

Others: (singing) (C'mon baby, do the Locomotion)

Pinkie Pie: (singing) There's never been a dance that's so easy to do  
It even makes you happy when you're feelin' blue  
So c'mon, c'mon,  
Do the Locomotion with me

You gotta swing your hips now  
C'mon baby, jump up, mmmmmm jump back  
Well I think you got the knack  
Ohhhh

Do the Loc, the Loc, do the Loco-Locomotion

Others: (singing) (C'mon baby, do the Locomotion)

Pinkie Pie: (singing) Do the Loc, the Loc, do the Loco-Locomotion

Others: (singing) (C'mon baby, do the Locomotion)

Pinkie Pie: (singing) Do it nice and easy don't lose control  
A li'l bit a rhytym and a lotta soul  
So c'mon, c'mon,  
Do the Locomotion  
C'mon, c'mon,  
Do the Locomotion  
C'mon, c'mon,  
Do the Locomotion with me

The song ends and Pinkie Pie poses to you, the readers, as she winks.

THE END


	5. Twilight and Pippi's Born Free

Our songfic takes us to Pippi the girl looking at old pictures of him and the named Mr. Nellson, thinking back on the days when he was looking after Peewee, before he had to give him back to his parents.

As he is thinking, Twilight Sparkle comes up behind him.

Twilight Sparkle: Taking a trip down memory lane, Pippi?

Pippi: Yeah. Sometimes I wonder... Did I do the right thing?

Twilight Sparkle: (plants a hoof on his shoulders) Remember, Pippi... Even if you love something or somepony, sometimes the best thing to do... is to set them free.

As she says that, music starts up, and Twilight starts singing.

Twilight Sparkle: (sings) Born Free  
As free as the wind blows  
As free as the grass grows  
Born free to follow your heart

Live Free  
And beauty surrounds you  
The world still astounds you  
Each time you look at a star

Stay Free  
Where no walls divide you  
You're free as a roaring tide  
So there's no need to hide

Pippi: (joins in) Born Free  
And life is worth living  
But only worth living  
Cause you're  
Born Free

Pippi: Yeah, you're right, Twi. At least I still have my memories... And you.

Twilight Sparkle: Oh, Pippi.

The purple human and the little girl share a hug as the music ends.

THE END


	6. Fluttershy's Talk to the Animals

Our songfic takes us to Fluttershy's cottage, where Fluttershy is looking through an old photo album of her younger days after she got her cutie mark and learned that she could identify with animals.

We go into a flashback which shows young Fluttershy wears his Camp Everfree suit, but the Camp Everfree logo didn't appear on the top of it, thinking about her experience with the animals after getting her cutie mark.

Young Fluttershy: I wonder... Could I learn to talk to animals? I mean, if I succeeded, I could become one of the greatest animal caretakers in Equestria. Why, just think what it would mean... (sing) If I could talk to the animals  
Just imagine it  
Chatting with a chimp in chimpanzee  
Imagine talking to a tiger  
Chatting with a cheetah  
What a neat achievement  
It would be

If we could talk to the animals  
Learn their languages  
Maybe take an animal degree  
I'd study elephant and eagle  
Buffalo and beagle  
Alligator, guinea pig, and flea

I would converse in polar bear and python  
I could curse in fluent kangaroo  
If ponies ask me can you speak rhinoceros  
I'd say of courseros  
Can't you? (giggles)

Pausing for a moment, Young Fluttershy pets a kitten before continuing her song.

Young Fluttershy: (sings) If I conferred with our furry friends  
Pony to animal  
Think of all the things we could discuss  
If I could walk with the animals  
Talk with the animals  
Grunt and squeak and squawk with the animals

The scene changes to young Fluttershy in a robe, ready for bed, as she continues her song.

Young Fluttershy: (sings) And they could talk to me  
If I consulted with quadrupeds  
Think what fun we'd have  
Asking over crocodiles for tea  
Or maybe lunch with two or three lions  
Walruses or sea lions  
What a lovely place the world would be

Young Fluttershy then falls asleep. Then next morning, young Fluttershy wakes up, continuing her song as a rooster crows.

Young Fluttershy: (sings) If I spoke slang to orangutans  
The advantages  
Any fool in Equestria could plainly see  
Discussing Eastern art and dramas  
With intellectual llamas  
That's a big step forward, you'll agree

She then spreads her wings a bit as she trots out of her bed and continues singing.

Young Fluttershy: (sing) I'd learn to speak in antelope and turtle  
My Pekingese would be extremely good  
If I were asked to sing in hippopotamus  
I'd say why notamus?

Leaving her robe in her room, young Fluttershy leaves her room as she sings this next part.

Young Fluttershy: (sings) And would  
If I could parley with pachyderms  
It's a fairy tale  
Worthy of Hans Anderson or Grimm  
A pony who walks with the animals  
Talks with the animals  
Grunts and squeaks and squawks with the animals  
And they could talk to her

The next scenes that follow show young Fluttershy saying good morning to a mother pig, then to a cow, a horse, a flock of geese, goats, ducks, and even sheep. And before long, young Fluttershy is surrounded by all kinds of animals.

Young Fluttershy: It's incredible. It's impossible! But it's true.  
(sings) A pony can talk to the animals  
It's a miracle  
In a year from now I guarantee  
I'll be the marvel of the mammals  
Playing chess with camels  
No more just a boring little pony  
I'll study every living creature's language  
So I can speak to all of them on sight  
If friends say, can she talk in crab or pelican?  
Then you'll say, well can  
And you'll be right  
And if you just stop to think of it  
There's no doubt of it  
I shall win a place in history  
For I can walk with the animals  
Talk with the animals  
Grunt and squeak and squawk with the animals

Horses whinny and neigh, cows moo, sheep baa, etc.

Young Fluttershy: (sings) And they can squeak and squawk and speak and talk  
To me

The flashback ends with present Fluttershy looking at her album, smiling her sweet smile as she remembers that day.

THE END


	7. Fluttershy's Absolutely Green

Our songfic takes us to Fluttershy, enjoying the wonders of nature with her animal friends. Fluttershy is so happy by what she sees, it makes her burst into song as music starts up.

Fluttershy: (sings) I like to close my eyes  
So my heart can plainly see  
Right through the way things are  
Clear to the way they oughta be  
To somewhere that's safe and sunlit and serene  
Oh! And absolutely green

Fluttershy giggles as animals join in chorus.

Fluttershy: (sings) Picture a perfect place  
Where there is no doom and gloom  
Birds singing happy songs  
and flowers bursting into bloom  
That's somewhere like nowhere else you've ever seen  
That's absolutely green

As Fluttershy continues to sing, she trots and sometimes hovers in the air with her wings, going from place to place all around the forest.

Fluttershy: (sings) That's how the world can be if we just wanted  
Why isn't it that way, do you suppose?  
Maybe cuz no one's concentrating on it  
Just give it love and kindness  
You'll see how green it grows

Maybe it's just a dream  
But I know deep in my heart  
If everypony believed  
Believing is the place to start  
We could fill everywhere with flowers  
If each of us used all our powers  
If we all cared is what I really mean

We could live in a world that's bright and shiny  
Oh! And absolutely green

We could live in a world that's bright and shiny  
And absolutely green

Fluttershy then looks at you, the readers, and winks happily as the song finishes.


	8. Pinkie Pie's I Gotta Crow

Sometime after pulling some pranks on their friends, Pinkie Pie and Rainbow Dash are seen laughing at themselves for the pranks they came up with.

Rainbow Dash: (giggles) Y'know Pinkie, sometimes you can be the craziest human I've ever met.

Music starts to play as Pinkie Pie responds to Rainbow Dash's comment.

Pinkie Pie: (sings) Crazy? Not me!  
It's just that I am what I am  
And I'm me  
When I look at myself  
And I see in myself  
All the wonderful things that I see  
If I'm pleased with myself  
I have every good reason to be

I gotta crow (Er-er-er-er!)  
I'm just the cleverest Pony  
'Twas ever my fortune to know (Er-er-er-er!)  
I taught a trick to my shadow to stick  
To the tip of my toe  
I gotta crow

I gotta brag (Er-er-er-er!)  
I think it's sweet  
I've a tail and some feet  
I can wiggle and wag (Er-er-er-er!)  
I can climb trees and play tag with the breeze  
In the meadows below  
I gotta crow

If I were a very  
Ordinary  
Everyday thing  
I'd never be heard  
Cock-a-doodlin' round like a bird

So naturally (Er-er-er-er!)  
When I discover the cleverness  
Of a remarkable me (Er-er-er-er!)  
How can I hide it when deep down inside  
It just tickles me so  
That I gotta let go  
And crow!

The two Humanized friends make a stop at the schoolhouse where the Cutie Mark Crusaders attend, where Pinkie Pie does a shadow play - doing a dog, a rabbit, a bird, a bug, a spider, and even a dragon.

Rainbow Dash: (seeing all of this) Huh? (to herself) It's Pinkie Pie, don't question it.

Everyone who watches this shadow play is awestruck that Pinkie is able to do such tricks, while Pinkie just laughs it off as she finishes her song.

Pinkie Pie: (sings) I'm really a rare thing  
Such a fair thing  
I can't keep still  
I'm bursting with pride  
And I just couldn't keep it inside  
If I tried

So naturally (Er-er-er-er!)  
When I discover the cleverness  
Of a remarkable me (Er-er-er-er!)  
How can I hide it when deep down inside  
It just tickles me so  
That I gotta let go  
And crow!  
Er-er, er-er, er-er, er-er, er-er, ER-ER-ER-ER!!!!!!

Then Pinkie winks at you, the readers, as this songfic comes to an end.


	9. Pinkie Pie's Genuine Clown

Our songfic takes us to a circus, where Pinkie Pie appears on the center ring, prepared to do clowny things as music starts. Soon she starts singing to the music.

Pinkie Pie: (sings) If you wanna be a genuine clown  
You gotta do a lotta clownin' around

As she sang, Pinkie took a hula hoop, twirling it with her front hoofs and spinning it around her abdomen.

Pinkie Pie: (sings) You'll discover there are various  
Ways to be hilarious  
Try it  
You'll be a riot

The hoop falls to the ground as Pinkie continues her song.

Pinkie Pie: (sings) That's the way to be a genuine  
A genuine, a genuine  
Ooo, a genuine clown

Pinkie giggled as she bounced over to a clowny wardrobe, going behind it and coming out in clowny attire as she continued singing.

Pinkie Pie: (sings) If you wanna be a genuine clown  
You gotta do a lotta foolin' around  
You don't have to seem meticulous  
As long as you're ridiculous  
Be wacky (opens a can of fake snakes)  
It's never tacky

Pinkie then bounced around a table where she places the now-empty can of fake snakes as she continued her song.

Pinkie Pie: (sings) That's the way to be a genuine  
A genuine, a genuine  
Ooo, a genuine clown

Pinkie then twirled herself around before continuing.

Pinkie Pie: (sings) Oh you can rock 'em, you can sock 'em  
Knock the socks off your feet

As she sang that part, she clicked her back hoofs together and fell on her side comically.

Pinkie Pie: (sings) A funny bit (moves her front hoof towards the camera, causing a honking sound to be heard)  
Can't be beat

Pinkie then sat herself before the audience as she continued.

Pinkie Pie: (sings) But if you wanna be a genuine clown  
You should be careful with your clownin' around  
So save your jokes and funny things  
For play and in the center ring  
Your pranks

Pinkie then bounced back onto her hoofs and moved her front hoofs in a "shaking hands" motion.

Pinkie Pie: (sings) Will get a thanks

Pinkie then bounced around the table again as she continued.

Pinkie Pie: (sings) That's the way to be a genuine  
A genuine, a genuine  
He-he-he, a genuine clown

Pinkie then returned to the clowny wardrobe, coming out the other side out of costume and with a bucket of confetti, trotting over to the audience as she finished up her song.

Pinkie Pie: (sings) That's the way to be a genuine clown

Finally Pinkie threw the confetti at the audience, giggling as she did so, with thunderous applause from the audience.

THE END


	10. Pinkie Pie's Mairzy Doats

Our songfic takes us to Cartenlot City, where we see Pinkie Pie happily trotting around the neighborhood. As she does so, music starts up, and Pinkie starts singing to the song chosen for today.

Pinkie Pie: (singing) I know a didy, nutty as a fruit cake  
Goofy as a goon, and silly as a loon  
Some call it pretty, others call it crazy  
But they all sing this tune

Mairzy doats and dozy doats and liddle lamzy divey  
A kiddley divey too, wooden shoe?  
Yes, mairzy doats and dozy doats and liddle lamzy divey  
A kiddley divey too, wooden shoe?

Suddenly, Twilight Sparkle and Rainbow Dash come up to Pinkie.

Twilight Sparkle: Pinkie, what in the wide wide world of Equestria are you singing about?

Rainbow Dash: Yeah, sounds kinda weird to me.

Pinkie Pie: Well if you girls don't understand, just listen and I'll explain.  
(singing) If the words sound queer and funny to your ear  
A little bit jumbled and jivey  
Sing mares eat oats

Twilight Sparkle/Rainbow Dash: (in unison) Mares eat oats?

Pinkie Pie: (singing) And does eat oats

Twilight Sparkle/Rainbow Dash: (in unison) And does eat oats?

Pinkie Pie: (singing) And little lambs eat ivy

Twilight Sparkle/Rainbow Dash: (in unison, understandingly) Ohhh.

All three: (singing) Mairzy doats and dozy doats and liddle lamzy divey  
A kiddley divey too, wooden shoe?  
Yes, mairzy doats and dozy doats and liddle lamzy divey  
A kiddley divey too, wodden shoe?

If the words sound queer and funny to your ear, little bit jumbled and jivey  
Sing mares eat oats, and does eat oats, and little lambs eat ivy

Oh, mairzy doats and dozy doats and liddle lamzy divey  
A kiddley divey too, wooden shoe?

Pinkie Pie: (singing) Oh, a kid'll eat ivy too, wouldn't you?

Then the song ends, with Pinkie winking to you, the reader.

THE END


	11. The Wonderful Thing About Pinkies

Our songfic takes us to Pinkie Pie's House, where we see Pinkie Pie awake with her pet alligator, Gummy, after having a day of dealing with so many clones of herself after being in the Mirror Pond.

Pinkie Pie: (sighes) Well, I dunno about you, Gummy. But that's the last time I do something like going to the Mirror Pool again. Heck, being the only me is probably the most wonderful thing about me. (gasp) Hey, that almost sounds like a song!

Gummy just blinked as music started and Pinkie Pie started singing and dancing to it.

Pinkie Pie: (singing) The wonderful thing about Pinkies  
is Pinkies are wonderful things  
Their tops are made outta rubber  
Their bottoms are made outta springs  
They're bouncy, trouncy, flouncy, pouncy  
Fun, fun, fun, fun, fun!  
But the most wonderful  
thing about Pinkies is  
I'm the only one

Pinkie then bounced over to the twin foals, Pound Cake and Pumpkin Cake's bedroom, as she continued her song.

Pinkie Pie: (singing) The wonderful thing about Pinkies  
is Pinkies are wonderful chaps  
They're loaded with vim and with vigor  
They love to leap in your laps  
They're jumpy, bumpy, clumpy, thumpy  
Fun, fun, fun, fun, fun!  
But the most wonderful  
thing about Pinkies is  
I'm the only one

Pinkie then returned to her room, continuing her song.

Pinkie Pie: (singing) Pinkies are cuddly fellas  
Pinkies are awfully sweet  
Everyone el-se is jealous  
That's why I repeat

Oh, the wonderful thing about Pinkies  
is Pinkies are wonderful things  
Their tops are made outta rubber  
Their bottoms are made outta springs  
They're bouncy, trouncy, flouncy, pouncy  
Fun, fun, fun, fun, fun!  
But the most wonderful  
thing about Pinkies is  
I'm the only one

The scene then changes to Pinkie Pie surprising her friends, Twilight Sparkle, Spike, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, and Rarity in hilarious ways before finishing up her song.

Pinkie Pie: (singing) Pinkies are cuddly fellas  
Pinkies are awfully sweet  
Everyone el-se is jealous  
That's why I repeat

Oh, the wonderful thing about Pinkies  
is Pinkies are wonderful things  
Their tops are made outta rubber  
Their bottoms are made outta springs  
They're bouncy, trouncy, flouncy, pouncy  
Fun, fun, fun, fun, fun!  
But the most wonderful  
thing about Pinkies is  
I'm the only one

Oh, IIIIIIIIIIII'm  
The only one (giggles)

Then Pinkie Pie smiles and winks at you, the readers, as the song ends.

THE END


	12. Twilight's Try a Little Something New

Our songfic shows us the inside of Golden Oak Library, where Twilight Sparkle is practicing her magic, with a crystal ball on a table close to her. She then starts singing to the music playing in the background.

Twilight Sparkle: (singing) Every great magician  
Has a grand ambition  
To become the greatest one of all

She uses her magic to reveal some cards, which she then uses her magic to throw them away.

Twilight Sparkle: (singing) No one liked my magic  
It was getting tragic  
Til I looked into my crystal ball

Then an image of Twilight Sparkle before she became an alicorn appeared in the crystal ball and did many dancing moves as the real Twilight continued singing.

Twilight Sparkle: (singing) And it said  
Try a little something new  
Try a little something different  
Try a little something no one else has done  
Take a little different view  
Try a little something new  
That's a little magic trick to having fun, fun, fun, fun  
That's a little magic trick to having fun

Then Twilight Sparkle is seen by herself, having hello to a rabbit that passes by.

Twilight Sparkle: (singing) I used to be a unicorn  
With a lonely habit  
I never, ever tried to make a friend

Then an image of Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie appear in the crystal ball, which Twilight Sparkle points to.

Twilight Sparkle: (singing) Then I met Fluttershy  
And Pinkie Pie and you there (point to you)  
Now all my lonely days are at an end

The scene then changes to Twilight Sparkle, Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie dancing together inside the crystal ball as the real Twilight Sparkle continues to sing.

Twilight Sparkle: (singing) Because I  
Tried a little something new  
Tried a little something different  
Tried a little something no one else has done  
I take a little different view  
Tried a little something new  
That's a little magic trick to having fun, fun, fun, fun  
That's a little magic trick to having fun

The scene changes back to Twilight Sparkle using her magic again. This time using it to bring out the following foods.

Twilight Sparkle: (singing) Once I just ate carrots  
Then I tried a radish  
That led to a turnip and a beat  
Now it's beans and potatoes  
Squash and rutabagas  
Everyday there's something great to eat

Once again the scene changes to inside the crystal ball where Twilight Sparkle, Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie continue their little dance.

Twilight Sparkle: (singing) Each day I  
Try a little something new  
Try a little something different  
Try a little something no one else has done  
I take a little different view  
Try a little something new  
That's a little magic trick to having fun, fun, fun, fun  
That's a little magic trick to having

Finally we return to Twilight Sparkle using her magic for one last trick.

Twilight Sparkle: Abra-cadabra!

Twilight Sparkle then disappears as her image appears in the crystal ball, waving to you, the readers.

Twilight Sparkle: (singing) Fun!

THE END


	13. Pinkie Pie's You're the Only You

Our songfic begins in Pinkie Pie's room, where she dances in front of her mirror as she starts singing to the music.

Pinkie Pie: (singing) Oh, you're the only you-hoo-hoo

Pinkie twirls around twice.

Pinkie Pie: (singing) And I'm the only me-hee-hee

She then trots around to the back of her mirror.

Pinkie Pie: (singing) No one in the world

She then returns to the front of her mirror.

Pinkie Pie: (singing) Is quite the likes of we-hee-hee

As she continues to sing, Pinkie makes funny faces.

Pinkie Pie: (singing) Some may seem the sa-ha-ame

Then Pinkie's reflection in the mirror starts singing and doing some different stuff.

Pinkie's Reflection: (singing) Some may seem the sa-ha-ame

Pinkie Pie: (singing) Have a similar na-ha-ame

Pinkie's Reflection: (singing) Have a similar na-ha-ame

Pinkie Pie: (singing) But no one else can ever be

Pinkie's Reflection: (singing) No one else can ever be

Pinkie Pie: (singing) The same as you

Pinkie's Reflection: (singing) The same as me

Pinkie Pie: (singing) The same as you

Pinkie's Reflection: (singing) The same as me

Then Pinkie starts walking slightly away from the mirror as she continues to sing.

Pinkie Pie: (singing) Since you're the only one of few

Unknown to her, Pinkie's Reflection leaves the mirror.

Pinkie Pie: (singing) With everything ya say and do

The real Pinkie then starts bouncing a bit as her reflection hides behind the mirror.

Pinkie Pie: (singing) How ya act and how ya bounce

Pinkie then twirls toward the mirror and looks behind it as her reflection looks to the other side.

Pinkie Pie: (singing) That's the stuff that really counts

Pinkie then turns her back as her Reflection tips the mirror down a bit, causing it to hit Pinkie's bum, which causes Pinkie to giggle.

Pinkie Pie: (giggles) Hoo-hoo-hoo-hoo!

Then Pinkie turns toward the mirror as she continues to sing, with her Reflection being her echo.

Pinkie Pie: (singing) Look yourself right in the eye

Pinkie's Reflection: (singing) Look yourself right in the eye

Pinkie Pie: (singing) Be proud of who ya see

Pinkie's Reflection: (singing) Proud of who ya see

Pinkie Pie: (singing) Cuz you're the only you-hoo-hoo-hoo  
And I'm the only me

Pinkie then tips the mirror down as her Reflection goes down and tickles her belly. Then Pinkie moves the mirror back up to look behind as her Reflection trots to the other side and gently tugs at Pinkie's tail. Pinkie then goes to the other side with part of the mirror touching her belly as her Reflection goes to her side. Once she moves the mirror upright again, Pinkie continues her song as her Reflection follows her, dancing along with her.

Pinkie Pie: (singing) It's what ya do with what ya got  
And are ya really nice or not

Then Pinkie and her Reflection turn towards each other, their front hoofs touching.

Pinkie Pie: (singing) If you're thoughtful and you're true

Then they both twirl one time.

Pinkie Pie: (singing) No one can compare to you

Pinkie's Reflection then tickles the real Pinkie Pie's sides, causing her to laugh.

Pinkie Pie: (laughs) You-hoo-hoo-hoo!

Then Pinkie'e Reflection trots around the mirror, with the real Pinkie Pie trotting behind her.

Pinkie Pie: (singing) Hold your head up high

Pinkie's Reflection: (singing) Look yourself right in the eye

Pinkie Pie: (singing) Be proud of who ya see

Pinkie's Reflection: (singing) Proud of who ya see

Both Pinkie's stand side by side now as they stood behind the mirror.

Pinkie Pie: (singing) Cuz you're the only you-hoo-hoo-hoo

Pinkie Pie then pushes her Reflection back into the mirror as her Reflection echoes the last words.

Pinkie's Reflection: (singing) You-hoo-hoo-hoo

With her Reflection back inside the mirror, Pinkie Pie happily dances back to the front.

Pinkie Pie: (singing) You-hoo-hoo-hoo!  
And I'm the only me

Pinkie and her Reflection then wave to each other as the song ends.

THE END


	14. Fluttershy's Just Say ''Yes I Can''

Outside Canterlot City, we see Fluttershy considering whether or not to try and climb up a hill as music starts playing. First she goes up, then she goes backwards again. Then as she goes back up again, Fluttershy starts singing to the music.

Fluttershy: (singing) When there's a hill  
I have to climb  
Although it seems too high  
I hide my doubt  
and start right out  
And here's the reason why

As she continues to sing, Fluttershy walked back down the hill. Then danced a little bit before going back again.

Fluttershy: (singing) I won't say "no"  
I won't say "can't"  
I won't say "I won't try"  
I just say, "Yes I can"  
and I get there by and by  
I just say, "Yes I can"  
and I get there by and by

After finally making it up the hill, we now see Fluttershy in a valley of some kind, where she's about to try and stand on some stones, as she continues singing.

Fluttershy: (singing) When something new  
looks hard to do  
I'm not afraid to start  
I just begin  
and lose or win  
I try with all my heart

Nearly losing her balance, Fluttershy steps off the stones, dances around a bit again before finally succeeding what she wanted to do.

Fluttershy: (singing) I won't say "no"  
I won't say "can't"  
I won't say "I won't try"  
I just say, "Yes I can"  
and I do it by and by  
I just say, "Yes I can"  
and I do it by and by

Now we see Fluttershy in a forested area where she comes across a log that has fallen across the path, and decides to try and jump over the log.

Fluttershy: (singing) I won't say "maybe"  
I won't say "no, not I"  
I may be slow  
but this I know  
I'm not afraid to give it a try  
Give it a try  
Give it a great big try

After a bit of a struggle, Fluttershy finally manages to jump her hind legs over the log. Now we see Fluttershy with a trophy of some kind standing before her as she continues to sing.

Fluttershy: (singing) So, if you try  
to seek a prize  
that seems too hard to win

We now find Fluttershy at a starting line, with a banner hanging over the path saying "START" as she continues to sing.

Fluttershy: (singing) The hardest part is  
How to start?  
Stop worrying  
Just begin

And don't say "no"  
And don't say "can't"  
And don't say "I won't try"  
Just say, "Yes I can"  
and ya just might win that prize

After dancing a bit and running down the path, we now see Fluttershy near the finish line, which has a banner hanging over the path saying "FINISH", with her friends Twilight, Applejack, Rainbow Dash (who's up in the air as always), Pinkie Pie and Rarity cheering Fluttershy on as she finishes her song.

Fluttershy: (singing) Just say, "Yes I can"  
Cause a winner  
Always  
Tries

Fluttershy struggled a bit, but finally manages to cross the finish line. Happy for her, Fluttershy's friends all gather around her to congratulate her, with Twilight using her hands to put a ribbon in Fluttershy's mane. Happy at her accomplishment and at having finished her song, Fluttershy turns to you as the song comes to a close.

Fluttershy: (to you, the readers) Thanks for singing along with me.

Fluttershy then winked at you as the music finally ends.

THE END


	15. Tommy and Annika's When I'm Happy I Sing

As music starts up, we find the two love kids, Tommy and Annika, walking together throughout their neighborhood.

Tommy: (sings) Why do ya sing?

Annika: (giggles, sings) Because I'm happy  
As happy as a kitten in the spring

Tommy: Oh, I see.

Annika: (sings) When I sing a song  
It makes me happy  
And when I'm happy  
I sing

Tommy: (sings) Why are ya happy?

Annika: Well, (sings) Because I'm singing  
And singing makes me happy as can be  
A song is a bonnet full of happiness  
Indisputably  
(speaks) Now you try. You ready?

Tommy: All right, I guess.

Annika: (sings) Why do ya sing?

Tommy: (sings) Because I'm happy

Annika: (giggles) Lovely, go on.

Tommy: (sings) As happy as a kitten in the spring  
And when I sing a song it makes me happy  
And when I'm happy  
I sing

Annika: Great! (sings) Why are ya happy?

Tommy/Annika: (sings) Because I'm singing  
And singing makes me happy as can be  
A song is like a bonnet full of happiness  
Indisputably

Both aardvarks start dancing as Annika continued singing.

Annika: Now, (sings) Imagine a world without music

Tommy: Oh no!

Annika: (sings) Imagine a world without song

Tommy: Terrible!

Annika: (sings) A world without music is too sick  
To struggle along for long  
And oh, what a dreary ol' world it would be  
Oh gee, deary me

Tommy/Annika: (Sings) And oh, what a dreary ol' world it would be  
Oh gee, deary me

As Annika next sings, she picks up a flower and throws it in the air.

Annika: (sings) A song is like a sunbeam to a flower

As Tommy next sings, a bee buzzes past his face.

Tommy: (sings) A song is like a blossom to a bee

As Annika next sings, a rainbow with all 7 colors appears above her head.

Annika: (giggles, sings) A song is like a cooling summer shower

Tommy: (sings) A song is like a green and shady tree

As Annika next sings, some autumn leaves fall around.

Annika: Lovely! (sings) A song is like an autumn colored garden

Tommy: (sings) A song is like a breath of morning air

Annika: (exhales happily, sings) A song is like a candlelight  
A lantern in the darkest night  
A song is like a blessing  
And a prayer

Now the couple starts dancing again as their song comes to an end.

Tommy/Annika: (sings) Why do we sing?  
Because we're happy  
Happy as a kitten in the spring  
When we sing a song it makes us happy

Tommy: (sings) And when we're happy

Tommy/Annika: (sings) We sing

Why are we happy?  
Because we're singing  
And singing makes us happy as can be  
A song is like a bonnet full of happiness  
Indisputably

A song is like a bonnet full of happiness  
In-dis-pu-ta-bly

Happy  
Indisputably

THE END


	16. Applebloom's Here to There

Applebloom is seen walking through a part of the Canletlot City happily as music is heard.

Applebloom: (sings) Here to there  
Here to there  
People are forever goin' here to there  
It would be  
Fun to see  
All the ways that you can get from here to there

Applebloom is then shown with Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo, and Babs Seed, walking along a path.

Applebloom: (sings) You can walk here to there  
Ev'rybody walk  
I wanna see ya walkin'  
Ev'rybody walk

Then they start hopping.

Applebloom: (sings) You can hop here to there  
Ev'rybody hop  
Ev'rybody hop  
Until we gotta stop

Then they start skipping.

Applebloom: (sings) And you can skip here to there  
Skip, skip, skip  
Have you ever taken  
Such a happy trip

Both Babs Seed and Applebloom skip while holding hands before Babs Seed lets go and they all stop skipping.

Applebloom: (sings) You can skip here to there  
And I'd like to say  
If you've never done it  
Well there is no nicer way for travelin'  
Here to there  
Here to there  
People are forever goin' here to there  
It would be  
Fun to see  
All the ways that you can get from here to there

Now all four start marching in line.

Applebloom: (sings) You can march here to there  
Ev'rybody march  
Hup 2, 3, 4  
Ev'rybody match

Next they move on to prancing.

Applebloom: (sings) You can prance here to there  
Ev'rybody prance  
Intsy, wintsy little steps  
That's the way you prance

Now they move onto dancing.

Applebloom: (sings) You can dance here to there  
Ev'rybody dance  
Ev'rybody dance  
And dance, dance, dance

Now Babs Seed and Applebloom start dancing together as Applebloom continues her song.

Applebloom: (sings) You can dance here to there  
And I'd like to say  
If you'd never done it  
Well there is no nicer way for travelin'  
Here to there  
Here to there  
People are forever goin' here to there  
It can be  
Fun to see  
All the ways that you can get from here to there

Scootaloo is then seen on a tree stump, pretending to swim as Applebloom continues her song.

Applebloom: (sings) You can swim here to there  
Ev'rybody swim  
Left and right  
And ev'rybody swim

Sweetie Belle is then seen with his arms out-stretched, pretending to fly as Applebloom continues her song.

Applebloom: (sings) You can fly here to there  
Ev'rybody fly  
Ev'rybody floatin'  
Right across the sky

Sweetie Belle then moves to crawling on the ground.

Applebloom: (sings) You can crawl here to there  
Ev'rybody crawl  
Lemme see ya crawlin'  
Wall to wall

Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo disappear into the background as Babs Seed joins Applebloom's side, dancing as Applebloom finishes up her song.

Applebloom: (sings) Crawl here to there  
And I'd like to say  
If you've never done it  
Well there is no nicer way for travelin'  
Here to there  
Here to there  
People are forever goin' here to there  
It can be  
Fun to see  
All the ways that you can get from here to there

Female voice: (sings) Here to there

Applebloom: (sings) Here to there

Female Voice: (sings) Here to there

Applebloom: (sings) Here to there

Female Voice: (sings) Here to there

Applebloom: (sings) Here to there

Female Voice: (sings) Ev'rywhere

Applebloom: (sings) Ev'rywhere

Female Voice: (sings) Over there

Applebloom: (sings) Over there

Female Voice: (sings) Here to there

Applebloom: (sings) Here to there...

THE END


	17. Sweetie Belle's The Right Side

Our song begins with Sweetie Belle waking up from her bed, yawning. Sitting up, she pulls the covers back revealing that she's wearing a light blue nightgown that goes slightly down to her knees as she places her barefeet into her slippers which match the same color as her nightgown. Then she looks to you as music begins, smiling as she sings her song.

Sweetie Belle: (singing) People say  
Ya got up on the right side of the bed

Sweetie Belle stood up out of her bed as she sang.

Sweetie Belle: (singing) When you're chirpy and cheerful  
(giggles) And people say

Sweetie Belle appeared on the right side of her bed.

Sweetie Belle: (singing) Ya got up on the wrong side of the bed  
(rubs her eyes) When you're grumpy or tearful

She then walked to the front of her bed, dancing a bit.

Sweetie Belle: (singing) So it's up to you  
To start each day  
With a light  
And happy mood

Sweetie Belle then appeared sitting on the left side of her bed.

Sweetie Belle: (singing) The right side of the bed

Sweetie Belle then appeared sitting on the right side of her bed again.

Sweetie Belle: (singing) Or the wrong side of the bed  
Is a matter of your attitude

Sitting up, she danced a bit where she was.

Sweetie Belle: (singing) Some days, the right side is the wrong side  
Some days, the left side is the wrong side  
Those days, your face is on the long side  
All day long

Rubbing her eyes as she sang that, Sweetie Belle appeared on the left side of her bed again, dancing a bit again.

Sweetie Belle: (singing) Some days, the right side is the right side  
Likewise, the left side is the right side  
Because you're looking on the bright side  
All day long

The scene changes to a party with Sweetie Belle in her regular clothing and with her friends; Applebloom, Scootaloo, Silver Spoon, Diamond Tiara, Rarity, and her boyfriend, Mash Buttons; as she continued singing.

Sweetie Belle: (singing) The bright side is  
Your friends and games  
And songs with happy tunes  
And ice cream cones, and jelly beans  
And honey cakes, and big balloons

Now with balloons in her right hand, Sweetie Belle danced away from her friends as she continued her song.

Sweetie Belle: (singing) So always think about the bright things  
You'll find that they are all the right things  
You'll be on the right side, never on the wrong  
All day long

Then, Sweetie Belle appears as she finds herself on a table with sweet treats, humming her song as the music continued. Then she continued singing.

Sweetie Belle: (singing) The bright side is  
Your friends and games  
And songs with happy tunes  
And ice cream cones, and jelly beans  
And honey cakes, and big balloons

Then, Sweetie Belle finishes her song and returns to her friends.

Sweetie Belle: (singing) So always think about the bright things  
You'll find that they are all the right things  
You'll be on the right side, never on the wrong  
All  
Day  
Long!!

Sweetie Belle then hums the last notes as she dances a bit with her friends and the music comes to an end.

THE END


	18. Scootaloo's Part of Your World

Pippi walked onto the stage and told the audience to give it up for Scootaloo, who walked up on stage as Ingrid left.

Scootaloo: (nervously) Hello, everyone. I just want you to know that we should do our best to keep our oceans clean, especially after what happened recently in the Gulf of Mexico. And I wanna sing a song from one of Disney movies. I'm going to sing "Part of Your World" from "The Little Mermaid."

Scootaloo then started singing as the music started playing.

Scootaloo: (singing) Look at this stuff. Isn't it neat?  
Wouldn't ya think my collection's complete?  
Wouldn't ya think I'm the girl  
The girl who has ev'rything?

Look at this trove, treasures untold  
How many wonders can one cavern hold?  
Lookin' around here, you'd think  
Sure, she's got ev'rything

I've got gadgets and gizmos a-plenty  
I've got who's-its and what's-its galore  
You want thing-a-mabobs?  
I've got twenty  
But who cares? No big deal  
I want more

I wanna be where the people are  
I wanna see, wanna see 'em dancin'  
Walkin' around on those  
Whaddya call 'em? Oh, feet (she moves her sneaker-clad feet a little as she sang that part)

Flippin' your fins, ya don't get too far  
Legs are required for jumpin', dancin'  
Strollin' along down the  
What's that word again? Street

Up where they walk, up where they run  
Up where they stay all day in the sun  
Wanderin' free, wish I could be  
Part of that world

What would I give if I could live  
Outta these waters?  
What would I pay to spend a day  
Warm on the sand?

Betcha on land they understand  
Bet they don't  
reprimand their daughters  
Bright young women  
sick of swimmin'  
Ready to stand

And ready to know what the people know  
Ask 'em my questions and get some answers  
What's a fire?-and why does it  
What's the word? Burn

Where's it my turn?  
Wouldn't I love, love to explore  
That shore up above, out of the sea  
Wish I could be  
Part of that  
World

The audience cheered as Scootaloo finished the song, and bowed to the audience.

THE END


	19. Pippi's I Won't Say (I'm in Love)

It was at the end of another school day. Pippi had yet another disagreement with Applebloom over something trivial again, and she felt rather cross about it.

But on the way home, she started to feel terrible about it. Tommy and Annika could sense it, but didn't say anything.

Pippi: Why do these things always happen between me and Applebloom?

Music then began to play, and Pippi started to sing to it.

Pippi: (sings) If there's a prize for rotten judgment,  
I guess I've ready won that  
No man is worth the aggravation  
That's ancient history  
Been there, done that

Tommy/Annika: (sings) Who d'ya think you're kiddin'?  
He's the earth and heaven to ya  
Try to keep it hidden  
Honey, we can see right through ya  
Girl, you can't conceal it (Oh, no)  
We know how ya feel  
And who you're thinkin' of

Pippi: (sings) Oh-oh  
No chance, no way  
I won't say, no, no

Tommy/Annika: (sings) Ya swoon, ya sigh,  
Why deny it? Uh-oh

Pippi: (sings) It's too cliché  
I won't say I'm in love

Tommy/Annika: (sings) Shoo-doo, shoo-doo,  
Oo-oo-oo

Pippi: (sings) I thought my heart had learned its lesson  
It feels so good when ya start out  
My head is screaming "Get a grip, girl!" (Ah)  
Unless you're dyin' to cry your heart out  
Ohhh...

Tommy/Annika: (sings) You keep on denyin'  
Who you are and how you're fellin'  
Baby, we're not buyin'  
Hon, we saw ya hit the ceilin'  
Face it like a grown-up  
When ya gonna own up  
That you

Annika: (sings) Got

Tommy: (sings) Got

Tommy/Annika: (sings) Got it bad?

Pippi: (sings) Oh, no chance, no way  
I won't say it, no, no

Tommy/Annika: (sings) Give up, give in  
Check the grin; you're in love

Pippi: (sings) This scene won't play  
I won't say I'm in love

Tommy/Annika: (sings) You're doin' flips, read our lips:  
You're in love!

Pippi: (sings) You're way off base, I won't say it (Shoo-doo, shoo-doo)

Tommy/Annika: (sings) (She won't say in love)

Pippi: (sings) Get off my case, I won't say it

Tommy/Annika: (sings) Girl, don't be proud  
It's okay, you're in love

Pippi: (sings) Ohhh...  
At least out loud,  
I won't say I'm in  
Love (Shoo-doo, shoo-doo, shoo-doo, shoo-doo)

Tommy/Annika: (sings) (Sha-la-la-la-la-la, Haaa)

Pippi hated to admit it, but Tommy and Annika were right; she did love Applebloom, no matter how much he annoyed her.

Pippi: I'll apologize to Applebloom next time I see him.

Meanwhile, Applebloom was feeling just as bad.

Applebloom: I'll apologize to Pippi next time I see her.

THE END


	20. Pinkie Pie's Life is a Runway

Our songfic brings us to Pinkie Pie looking through her closet, admiring all her dresses. As she does so, a song starts to build up.

Pinkie Pie: (sings) Life is a runway  
Listen here's what it's all about  
I tell you life is a runway  
Time to bring what's on the inside out  
Into the light  
Into the light

Pinkie Pie suddenly steps outside in one of her favorite dresses as she continues to sing.

Pinkie Pie: (sings) Life is a runway  
When you see it my way  
Take all the good inside  
Make it beautiful  
Fashion is a way to start  
Showing what's in your heart  
Call it superficial  
I call it irrefutable

She starts fantasizing about her and her sisters, Pippi and Applejack, in lovely dresses while walking down a runway, with cameras clicking all around.

Pippi/Pinkie Pie: (sings) Oh, oh, oh wha oh, oh oh wha  
Oh, oh oh wha

Pinkie Pie: (sings) Life is a runway

Pinkie Pie returns to reality as she continues to sing.

Pinkie Pie: (sings) You can be the girl that you wanna be  
With a little love and some accessories  
Don't be scared to show you have personal style  
Just go do your thing you'll make everyone smile

As she sang, she fantasized that she had magic powers which she used to give Jeanette and Eleanor nice dresses that were their favorite colors.

Pinkie Pie's fantasy then returned to her and the Pippi/Pinkie Pie/Applejack being on a runway.

Pippi/Pinkie Pie/Applejack: (sing) You can be the girl that you wanna be  
With a little love and some accessories  
Don't be scared to show you have personal style  
Just go do your thing you'll make everyone smile

Pinkie Pie than returns home, admiring her dresses, making sure to hang them back in her closet.

Pinkie Pie: (sings) Life is a runway  
I'll show you what it's all about  
I tell you life is a runway  
Time to bring what's on the inside out

Then she fantasized Alvin going ga-ga over Pinkie Pie in a dress he'd never seen her in before. Then Pinkie Pie shot out sparkles with a few swings of her arms as she finished her song.

Pippi/Pinkie Pie/Applejack: (sing) Into the light  
Into the light  
Into the light  
Into the light

The fantasy comes to an end.

Pinkie Pie: (speaks) Into the light.

As the song ends, Pinkie Pie winks at you.

THE END


	21. Applebloom's Alvie

Our songfic opens with Applebloom, Babs Seed, and Diamond Tiara in cheerleader costumes in their signature colors as music begins.

Crusaders: (singing) Oh, Pippi, you're so fine  
You're so fine ya blow my mind  
Hey, Pippi  
Hey, Pippi

Oh, Pippi, you're so fine  
You're so fine ya blow my mind  
Hey, Pippi  
Hey, Pippi

Oh, Pippi, you're so fine  
You're so fine ya blow my mind  
Hey, Pippi  
Hey, Pippi

Oh, Pippi, you're so fine  
You're so fine ya blow my mind  
Hey, Pippi

As the song continues, the Crusaders do various cheerleader routines.

Applebloom: (sings) Hey, Pippi  
You've been around all night  
And that's a little long  
Ya think you've got the right  
But I think you've got it wrong  
Why can't you say goodnight  
So you can take me home, Pippi

She does a few spins as she continues.

Applebloom: (sings) Cuz when ya say you will  
It always means you won't  
You're givin' me the chills, baby  
Please, baby don't  
Ev'ry night you still  
Leave me all alone, Pippi

Babs Seed and Diamond Tiara do cartwheels.

Applebloom: (sings) Oh, Pippi, what a pity  
You don't understand  
Ya take me by the heart  
When ya take me by the hand

Oh, Pippi, you're so pretty  
Can't you understand  
It's guys like you, Pippi  
Oh, whatcha do, Pippi, do, Pippi  
Don't break my heart, Pippi

Hey, Pippi  
Now when ya take me by the hooves  
Who's ever gonna know  
And ev'ry time ya move  
I let a little more show  
There's something you can use  
So don't say no, Pippi

So c'mon and give it to me anyway ya can  
Anyway ya wanna do it  
I'll take it like a man  
Oh, please baby, please  
Don't leave me in the darn, Pippi

Oh, Pippi, what a pity  
You don't understand  
Ya take me by the heart  
When ya take me by the hand

Oh, Pippi, you're so pretty  
Can't you understand  
It's guys like you, Pippi  
Oh, whatcha do, Pippi, do, Pippi  
Don't break my heart, Pippi

The Crusaders perform more cheerleader routines.

Babs Seed/Diamond Tiara: (sings) Oh, Pippi, you're so fine  
You're so fine, ya blow my mind  
Hey, Pippi  
Hey, Pippi

Oh, Pippi, you're so fine  
You're so fine, ya blow my mind  
Hey, Pippi  
Hey, Pippi

Applebloom: (joins in) Oh, Pippi, you're so fine  
You're so fine, ya blow my mind  
Hey, Pippi  
Hey, Pippi

Oh, Pippi, you're so fine  
You're so fine, ya blow my mind  
Hey, Pippi

Applebloom: (sings) Oh, Pippi, what a pity  
You don't understand  
Ya take me by the heart  
When ya take me by the hand

Oh, Pippi, you're so pretty  
Can't you understand  
It's guys like you, Pippi  
Oh, whatcha do, Pippi, do, Pippi  
Don't break my heart, Pippi

Oh, Pippi, what a pity  
You don't understand  
Ya take me by the heart  
When ya take me by the hand

Oh, Pippi, you're so pretty  
Can't you understand  
It's guys like you, Pippi  
Oh, whatcha do, Pippi, do, Pippi  
Don't break my heart, Pippi

Oh, Pippi, what a pity  
You don't understand  
Ya take me by the heart  
When ya take me by the hand

Oh, Pippi, you're so pretty  
Can't you understand  
It's guys like you, Pippi  
Oh, whatcha do, Pippi, do, Pippi  
Don't break my heart, Pippi

During the final part of the song, Applebloom stands at the top of a pyramid between her and her sisters.

Applebloom: (sings) Oh, Pippi, what a pity  
You don't understand  
Ya take me by the heart  
When ya take by the hand

Oh, Pippi, you're so pretty  
Can't you...

At the last minute, Applebloom falls. Luckily, Pippi is there to catch her in his arms. Applebloom is surprised and blushes. Fortunately, Pippi didn't say anything; he just gave her a kiss on the cheek, which made Applebloom's face go as red as Pippi's cap as the song ends.

THE END


	22. Roar

Our songfic takes us to sisters, Pippi, Twilight, and Pinkie Pie, who find themselves in a jungle after their plane crash-lands.

As music starts, the Pippi/Twilight/Pinkie Pie start gathering their thoughts together and start exploring, and they soon start singing.

Pippi: (sings) I used to bite my tongue and hold my breath  
Scared to rock the boat and make a mess  
So I sat quietly, agreed politely  
I guess that I forgot I had a choice  
I let you push me past the breaking point  
I stood for nothing, so I fell for everything

They hear the roar of the villainous tiger known as Shere Khan, and run into the jungle, screaming, until they stop and see yellow eyes around them.

Pippi: (sings) You held me down, but I got up (HEY!)  
Already brushin' off the dust  
You hear my voice, you hear that sound  
Like thunder gonna shake the ground  
You held me down, but I got up (HEY!)  
Get ready cause I've had enough  
I see it all, I see it now

Soon, as they see fireflies flying about them, all 3 sisters crouch down on all fours on the shore of a lake.

Pippi/Twilight/Pinkie Pie: (sings) I got the eye of the tiger, a fighter, dancing through the fire  
Cause I am a champion and you're gonna hear me roar  
Louder, louder than a lion  
Cause I am a champion and you're gonna hear me roar  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh  
You're gonna hear me roar

Next morning shows the Pippi/Twilight/Pinkie Pie in classic jungle attire, and shows them doing the following - preparing weapons like spears, Pippi getting a shower from a friendly elephant, Pinkie Pie wrestling a crocodile, and Twilight with a torch exploring a cave and sees cave paintings of humans and tigers - all while the song continues.

Pippi: (sings) Now I'm floating like a butterfly  
Stinging like a bee I earned my stripes  
I went from zero, to my own her

You held me down, but I got up (HEY!)  
Already brushing off the dust  
You hear my voice, you hear that sound  
Like thunder gonna shake the ground  
You held me down, but I got up (HEY!)  
Get ready cause I've had enough  
I see it all, I see it now

The next scenes the follow show the Pippi/Twilight/Pinkie Pie swinging on vines, standing near waterfalls and/or treetops, and flexing their muscles.

Pippi/Twilight/Pinkie Pie: (sings) I got the eye of the tiger, a fighter, dancing through the fire  
Cause I am a champion and you're gonna hear me roar  
Louder, louder than a lion  
Cause I am a champion and you're gonna hear me roar  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh  
You're gonna hear me roar  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh  
You'll hear me roar  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh  
You're gonna hear me roar...

Soon, they come face to face with Shere Khan the tiger. Throwing her spear away, Pippi has a roar-down with the villainous feline, ultimately pushing him back. After that, the tiger walks away in shame.

Pippi: (sings) Ro-oar, ro-oar, ro-oar, ro-oar, ro-oar, ro-oar

They are, in the next scenes, shown to be playing with various animals, and even playing about with their cellphone cameras.

Pippi/Twilight/Pinkie Pie: (sings) I got the eye of the tiger, a fighter, dancing through the fire  
Cause I am a champion and you're gonna hear me roar  
Louder, louder than a lion  
Cause I am a champion and you're gonna hear me roar  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh  
You're gonna hear me roar  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh  
You'll hear me roar  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh  
You're gonna hear me roar...

And the song comes to an end as a tiger's roar is once again heard.

THE END


	23. The Apple's A New Way to Walk

Today's songfic takes us to the 3 friends - Applejack, Applebloom, and Babs Seed - starring in a new music video in which they sing their own rendition of a classic Sesame Street song. As the music starts, the Applejack/Applebloom/Babs Seed are seen walking around various places around the neighborhood.

Applejack: (sings) I was feelin' low  
I was kinda blue  
But that's all gone  
'Cause I've got somethin' new

Applejack/Applebloom/Babs Seed: (sings) I got a new way to walk (walk! walk!)  
I got a new way to walk (walk! walk!)  
I got a new way to walk  
And my new walk suits me fine

I got a new way to walk (walk! walk!)  
I got a new way to walk (walk! walk!)  
I got a new way to walk  
And it makes my spirit shine

Applejack: (sings) You can tell by my walk that I'm feelin' good  
You can see by the way I stride  
When my head is high  
My hair flies by  
When I walk, walk, walk  
I walk with pride

Applejack/Applebloom/Babs Seed: (sings) I got a new way to walk (walk! walk!)  
I got a new way to walk (walk! walk!)  
I got a new way to walk  
And I walk to my own beat

Applejack: (sings) It's a little bit o' heart and a lotta soul  
And a little bit o' bouncin' ball  
When my chin is up  
My feet don't stall  
When I walk, walk, walk  
I walk it tall

Applejack/Applebloom/Babs Seed: (sings) I got a new way to walk (walk! walk!)  
I got a new way to walk (walk! walk!)  
I got a new way to walk  
And it shows how good I feel

I got a new way to walk (walk! walk!)  
I got a new way to walk (walk! walk!)

Babs Seed: (sings) This little chipmunk went to the market

Applebloom: (sings) This little chipmunk stayed home

Applejack: (sings) This little chipmunk got a whole new walk  
And look at these munk feet take her home

Applejack/Applebloom/Babs Seed: (sings) I got a new way to walk (walk! walk!)  
I got a new way to walk (walk! walk!)  
I got a new way to walk  
And it shows I've got some sense

I got a new way to walk (walk! walk!)  
I got a new way to walk (walk! walk!)  
I got a new way to walk  
And I walk with confidence

Applejack: (sings) I got a new way, way to walk

Applebloom and Babs Seed: (sings) (Walk! Walk!)

Applejack: (sings) I got a new way to walk

Applebloom and Babs Seed: (sings) (Walk! Walk!)

Applejack: (sings) I got a new way, way to walk

Applebloom and Babs Seed: (sings) (Walk! Walk!)

Applejack: (sings) I got a new way to walk

Applebloom and Babs Seed: (sings) (Walk! Walk!)

The song repeats until the whole scene fades to black, indicating the end of the song.


	24. Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious

The Pippi's Kids and Crusaders appear on stage, Pippi and Applebloom each with microphones. As the music starts, Applebloom starts off.

Applebloom: (sings) When trying to express oneself, its frankly quite absurd  
To leaf through lengthy lexicons to find the perfect word  
A little spontaneity keeps conversation keen  
You need to find a way to say, precisely what you mean  
It's...

Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious  
Even though the sound of it is something quite atrocious  
If you say it loud enough you'll always sound precocious

Pippi's Kids and Crusaders: (sings) Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious  
Um-diddle-diddle-um-diddleye  
Um-diddle-diddle-um-diddleye

Pippi: (sings) Cuz I was afraid to speak when I was just a lad  
Me father gave me nose a tweak and told me I was bad  
But then one day I learned a word that saved me achin' nose

Pippi and Applebloom: (sings) The biggest word you ever heard  
And this is how it goes

Oh, Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious  
Even though the sound of it is something quite atrocious  
If you say it loud enough, you'll always sound precocious  
Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious

Pippi's Kids and Crusaders: (sings) Um-diddle-diddle-um-diddleye  
Um-diddle-diddle-um-diddleye

Applebloom: (sings) He traveled all around the world and everywhere he went  
He'd use his word and all would say "there goes a clever gent"

Pippi: (sings) When Dukes and Maharajahs pass their time o' day with me  
I'd say me special word and then they ask me out to tea

Pippi and Applebloom: (sings) Oh, Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious  
Even though the sound of it is something quite atrocious  
If you say it loud enough, you'll always sounds precocious  
Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious

Pippi's Kids and Crusaders: (sings) Um-diddle-diddle-um-diddleye  
Um-diddle-diddle-um-diddleye

Tommy: (sings) When Stone Age men were chatting, merely grunting would suffice  
Now if they heard this word, they might have used it once or twice

Scootaloo: (sings) I'm sure Egyptian pharaohs would have grasped it in a jiff  
Then every single pyramid would bear this hieroglyph

Pippi and Applebloom: (sings) Oh, Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious  
Say it and wild animals would not seem so ferocious  
Add some further flourishes, it's so ro-co-co-coscious  
Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious

Pippi's Kids and Crusaders: (sings) Um-diddle-diddle-um-diddleye  
Um-diddle-diddle-um-diddleye

Annika: (sings) The Druids could have carved it on their mighty monoliths  
I'm certain the ancient Greeks would have used it in their midst

Sweetie Belle: (sings) I'm sure the Roman Empire only entered the abyss  
Because those Latin scholars never had a word like this

Pippi and Applebloom: (sings) Oh, Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious  
If you say it softly the effect can be hypnoscious  
Check your breath before you speak, in case it's halitosis  
Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious

Pippi's Kids and Crusaders: (sings) Um-diddle-diddle-um-diddleye  
Um-diddile-diddle-um-diddleye

Applebloom: (sings) So when the cat has got your tongue, there's no need for dismay  
Just summon up this word and then you've got a lot to say  
But better use it carefully, or it could change your life

Pippi: (speaks) One night, I said it to me girl, and now me girl's me wife.

Pippi's Kids and Crusaders: (sings) Oh, Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious  
Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious

Pippi and Applebloom: (sings) Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious

Pippi's Kids and Crusaders: (sings) Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious!

All six do a dance number and strike a pose, as the song comes to an end.


	25. Tommy and Annika's A Whole New World

Tommy is scene sitting on a magic carpet, and offers Annika a ride to "see the world". Annika accepts his offer and they take off as music starts.

Tommy: (sings) I can show you the world  
Shining, shimmering, splendid  
Tell me, Annika,  
Now when did you last let your heart decide

By this time, Tommy had picked a pink rose and gave it to Annika, who accepted it right away.

Tommy: (sings) I can open your eyes  
Take you wonder by wonder  
Over, sideways, and under  
On a magic carpet ride

A whole new world  
A new fantastic point of view  
No one to tell us no  
Or where to go  
Or say we're only dreaming

Annika is so enraptured that she starts singing along.

Annika: (sings) A whole new world  
A dazzling place I never knew  
But when I'm way up here  
It's crystal clear  
That now I'm in  
A whole new world with you

Tommy: (sings at the same time) Now I'm in a whole new world with you

Annika: (sings) Unbelievable sights  
Indescribable feeling  
Soaring, tumbling, freewheeling  
Through an endless diamond sky  
A whole new world

The carpet takes them to various places all over the world.

Tommy: (sings at the same time) Don't you dare close your eyes

Annika: (sings) A hundred thousand things to see

Tommy: (sings at the same time) Hold your breath, it gets better

Annika: (sings) I'm like a shooting star  
I've come so far  
I can't go back to where I used to be

Tommy: (sings) A whole new world

Annika: (sings at the same time) Every turn a surprise

Tommy: (sings) With new horizons to pursue

Annika: (sings at the same time) Every moment red letter

Both: (sings) I'll chase them anywhere  
There's time to spare  
Let me share this whole new world with you

Tommy: (sings) A whole new world

Annika: (sings) A whole new world

Tommy: (sings) That's where we'll be

Annika: (sings) That's where we'll be

Tommy: (sings) A thrilling chase

Annika: (sings) A wondrous place

Both: (sings) For you and me

They fly off into the night sky as the song comes to an end.

THE END


	26. Diamond Tiara's Candle on the Water

Our songfic brings us to Diamond Tiara, who is feeling depressed because Pippi and Applebloom seems to have disappeared. She's sitting by a window and is almost at the point of shedding tears as she sings a song that could brighten up her spirits.

Diamond Tiara: (singing) I'll be your candle on the water  
My love for you will always burn  
I know you're lost and drifting  
But the clouds are lifting  
Don't give up, you have somewhere to turn

I'll be your candle on the water  
Til ev'ry wave is warm and bright  
My soul is there beside you  
Let this candle guide you  
Soon you'll see a golden stream of light

A cold and friendless tide has found you  
Don't let the stormy darkness pull you down  
I'll paint a ray of hope around you  
Circling in the air  
Lighted by a prayer

I'll be your candle on the water  
This flame inside of me will grow  
Keep holding on, you'll make it  
Here's my hand so take it  
Look for me, reaching out to show  
As sure as rivers flow  
I'll never let you go  
I'll never let you go  
I'll never let you go...

As Diamond Tiara sang the last note of the song, she finally allowed tears to fall from her eyes.


	27. Beautiful Memories

Our songfic shows the Rarity, Sweetie Belle, and Silver Spoon at a cemetery visiting the grave in Memorial Day.

It had been several years since death, and the Rarity's friends people had since had to move in with a new caretaker. This happened to be Memorial Day.

As each of the Rarity's friends looked upon the gravestone of their former caregiver, they felt tears swelling in their eyes as they began singing a song to remembering and honoring people who have died while serving in the United States Armed Forces.

Rarity: (singing) We should remember all past faces  
Fond recollections none can compare

Sweetie Belle and Silver Spoon join in: (singing) If someone leaves us, just remember  
You're so much richer for all that you shared

Rarity: (singing) So look back with love, don't despair

Sweetie Belle and Silver Spoon join in: (singing) Beautiful memories, last a lifetime  
They're beside you everyday  
Beautiful memories, of our old friends  
Goes to our hearts, they will stay

Rarity: (singing) Yes we will miss them, but remember  
All of the good times, all the you've done

Sweetie Belle and Silver Spoon join in: (singing) They warmth and their laughter, heartfelt moments  
These should be savored like golden sun  
The best of your dreams are to come

Suddenly, the Rarity's friends turn as they find Mash Buttons, Diamond Tiara, and Twilight joining in their chorus.

Mash Buttons, Diamond Tiara, and Twilight: (singing) Beautiful memories, last a lifetime  
They're beside you everyday  
Beautiful memories, of our old friends  
Goes to our hearts, they will stay

Rarity's friends join in: (singing) Beautiful memories, last a lifetime  
They're beside you everyday  
Beautiful memories, of our old friends  
Goes to our hearts, they will stay

Finally, as the song drew to a close, the Rarity's friends finally let out their tears, knowing that even though was no longer of this Earth, she would always be with them in their hearts.

With that, the Rarity's friends each went to their respective counterparts, crying into their sweaters. Knowing the Rarity's friends' sorrow, Mash Buttons, Diamond Tiara, and Twilight each hugged their respective counterparts, shedding some tears of their own.

THE END


	28. Could It Be

Our songfic takes place at high school prom, where we find Mash Buttons and Sweetie Belle dressed up for the occasion and starting a slow dance. The stage shows that the Pippi and Applebloom/Diamond Tiara/Scotaloo are playing a song for all the couples on the dance floor, with Applebloom of the Applebloom/Diamond Tiara/Scotaloo providing the vocals.

Applebloom: (singing) I know we've been  
Friends forever  
But now I think I'm feeling  
Something totally new  
And after all this time  
I opened up my eyes  
Now I see  
You were always with me

Scootaloo and Diamond Tiara join in: (singing) Could it be  
You and I  
Never imagined  
Could it be  
Suddenly  
I'm falling for you

Pippi: (singing) I am falling

Applebloom/Diamond Tiara/Scotaloo: (singing) Could it be  
You were right here  
Beside me  
And I never knew  
Could it be  
That's it's true  
That it's you

Pippi: (singing) Could it be

Applebloom: (singing) And it's you  
It's kinda funny  
You were always near  
But who would ever  
thought that we would  
End up here  
And every time I've needed you  
You've been there to pull me through  
Now it's clear  
I've been waiting for you

Scootaloo and Diamond Tiara join in: (singing) Could it be  
You and I  
Never imagined  
Could it be  
Suddenly  
I'm falling for you

Pippi: (singing) I am falling

Applebloom/Diamond Tiara/Scotaloo: (singing) Could it be  
You were right here beside me  
And I never knew  
Could it be  
that it's true  
that it's you

Pippi: (singing) Could it be

Applebloom: (singing) Oooohoooohooo  
It's you

As the song plays, Sweetie Belle is shown to be enjoying being this close to Mash Buttons, the girl she loves very much. And the same could be said for Mash Buttons.

Applebloom: (singing) Cause today is the start of the rest of our lives  
I can see it in your eyes  
Oh that it's real  
and it's true  
And it's just me and you  
Could it be  
that it's true  
that it's you

Scootaloo and Diamond Tiara join in: (singing) Could it be  
You and I  
Never imagined  
Could it be  
Suddenly  
I'm falling for you

Pippi: (singing) I am falling

Applebloom/Diamond Tiara/Scotaloo: (singing) Could it be  
You were right here beside me  
And I never knew  
Could it be  
that it's true  
that it's you

As the song began to draw to a close, Mash Buttons ans Sweetie Belle look into each others eyes longingly, and eventually move into a long, happy kiss.

Pippi: (singing) Could it be

Applebloom: (singing) Oooohooohoooo  
That it's you  
Could it be  
That it's true  
That it's you

Pippi and Applebloom/Diamond Tiara/Scotaloo: (singing) Could it be  
That it's true

Applebloom: (singing) That it's you

Pippi and Applebloom/Diamond Tiara/Scotaloo: (singing) That it's you

Applebloom: (singing) Oh, it's you

Finally, Sweetie Belle and Mash Buttons break off their kiss and hug each other lovingly as the song ends.

Sweetie Belle: I love you, Mash.

Mash Buttons: I love you, yoo, Sweetie.

Then they kiss each other once more.

THE END


	29. Go On

It was that romantic time again in Human World, Hearts and Hooves Day. There a white human, purple hair, wearing blue buttoned off-shoulder, gold-white ladylike striped jacket, light brown three-tier skirt with belt, dark grey lacy tights, tan-black Two-Tone Pumps, her name is Rarity, and his younger sister white human, light pink hair, wearing blue headband, blue-white striped tank top, navy blue round neck cardigan, blue mini flare skirt, blue basic socks, and navy blue basic loafers, her name was Sweetie Belle, lives in Seattle, sitting her chair with bus stop sign, They started to sing.

Rarity: (singing) In my rearview  
I watch you watching the twilight  
Behind the telephone lines  
Nothing to prove, or to assume  
Just thinking that your thoughts are different than mine  
In my rearview  
I watch you  
I give you your life, would you give me mine?

Sweetie Belle: (singing) I see you slowly swim away  
Cause the light is leaving town  
To a place that I can't be  
There's no apologies

Rarity and Sweetie Belle broke the hug and bus was ahead.

Rarity: (singing) Just go on  
Just go on  
There're still so many things  
I wanna to say to you  
But go on  
Just go on  
We're bound by blood that's moving  
The moment that we start  
The moment that we start

Just then, A Breda's ADPB 350 trackless trolley was here, Rarity and Sweetie Belle get on the bus and prepare for the ride.

Both: (singing) I see perfect little eyes  
Watch the shadows of the clouds  
And the surface of the ocean out the window of a plane  
I get nervous when I fly  
I'm used to walking with my feet  
Turbulence is like a sigh that I can't help but over think

What is the purpose of my life  
If it doesn't ever do  
With learning to let it go  
Live vicariously through you  
You can do the same  
It's the least you can do  
Cause it's a lonely little chain  
If you don't add to it

She was in tears as huging. "Next Stop, Queen Anne Ave N, Seattle Center West (Uptown), Belltown" was said to everyone.

Both: (singing) So go on  
Just go on  
There's still so many things  
I wanna say to you  
Go on  
Just go on  
We're bound by blood and love  
The moment that we start  
Just go on  
Just go on  
There're still so many things  
I wanna say to you  
Just go on  
Just go on  
We're bound by blood that's moving  
The moment that we start  
The moment that we start

The Belle sisters was get out the bus, leaving the trolleybus passed away as the song ends

Rarity: Well, the Breda Bus was passed away

Sweetie Belle: Yeah, Thank you, sis. For everything.

Sweetie Belle gives a Rarity a hug.

Rarity: Ah'm so proud of you, sis.

Sweetie Belle: I love you.

(Author's Note: This Buses, Breda ADPB 350 is retired by King County Metro by replacing New Flyer XT60)

THE END


	30. I've Been Eveyrwhere

Once upon a time in the modern country town of Winnemucca. There a white human, purple hair with light purple large gem earrings, wearing Gray-black Lace-Waisted Knitted Top, white classic jacket, white tweed cocoor skirt, and broze lacy stileettos, tan tights, and blue lacy heels, her name is Rarity, and his younger sister white human, light pink hair, wearing light red headband, red long-sleeved shirt with mushroom long lee, black tiered skirt, red socks, and black-white canvas trainers, her name was Sweetie Belle, was running down the dusty road.

Rarity: Thanks for letting me come with you guys,

Sweetie Belle: No problem!

Rarity: So Sweetie,

Sweetie Belle: Yep,

Rarity: Been anywhere interesting? I suppose you could say… (sings) I was totin' my pack along the dusty Winnemucca road, When along came a semi with a high and canvas-covered load, If you're goin' to Winnemucca, muck, with me you can ride, so I climbed in the cabin, and I settled down inside, He asked me if i'd seen a road with so much dust and sand, I said listen mate, I've travelled every road in this here land.

Rarity and Sweetie Belle leaves the dusty city as sings.

Both: (sings) I've been everywhere, man,  
I've been everywhere  
Crossed the deserts bare, man;  
I've breathed the mountain air, man.  
Of travel I've had my share, man.  
I've been everywhere.

I Been to Reno, Chicago, Fargo, Minnesota, Buffalo, Toronto, Winslow, Sarasota, Wichita, Tulsa, Ottawa, Oklahoma, Tampa, Panama, Mattawa, La Paloma, Bangor, Baltimore,  
Salvador, Amarillo, Tocopilla, Barranquilla, Padilla, I'm a killer

I've been everywhere, man  
I've been everywhere  
Crossed the deserts bare, man;  
I've breathed the mountain air, man.  
Of travel I've had my share, man.  
I've been everywhere.

Rarity: (sings) I been to Boston, Charleston, Dayton, Louisiana, Washington, Houston, Kingston, Texarkana, Monterey, Ferriday, Santa Fe, Tallapoosa, Glen Rock,  
Black Rock, Little Rock, Oskaloosa, Tennessee, Hennessey, Chicopee, Spirit Lake, Grand Lake, Devils Lake, Crater Lake, For Pete's Stake

Both: (sings) I've been everywhere, man,  
I've been everywhere

Rarity: (sings) Crossed the deserts bare, man;

Sweetie Belle: (sings) I've breathed the mountain air, man.

Both: (sings) Of travel I've had my share, man.  
I've been everywhere.

I've been to Louisville, Nashville, Knoxville, Ombabika, Schefferville, Jacksonville, Waterville, Costa Rica, Pittsfield, Springfield, Bakersfield, Shreveport,  
Hackensack, Cadillac, Fond du Lac, Davenport, Idaho, Jellico, Argentina, Diamantina, Pasadena, Catalina, See what i mean do.

Both: (sings) I've been everywhere, man,  
I've been everywhere

Rarity: (sings) Crossed the deserts bare, man;

Sweetie Belle: (sings) I've breathed the mountain air, man.

Both: (sings) Of travel I've had my share, man.  
I've been everywhere.

Rarity: Ahhh, Here I Go, Now! (sings) I Been To Pittsburgh, Parkersburg, Gravelbourg, Colorado,

Sweetie Belle (sings) Ellensburg, Rexburg, Vicksburg, Eldorado,

Rartity: (sings) Larimore, Atmore, Haverstraw, Chatanika,

Sweetie Belle: (sings) Chaska, Nebraska, Alaska, Opelika,

Rarity: (sings) Baraboo, Waterloo,

Sweetie Belle: Kalamazoo, Kansas City,

Rarity: (sings) Sioux City,

Sweetie Belle: (sings) Cedar City,

Rarity: (sings) Dodge City,

Both: (sings) What a Pity.

Rarity and Sweetie Belle running to Seattle as sing.

I've been everywhere, man  
I've been everywhere  
Crossed the deserts bare, man;  
I've breathed the mountain air, man.  
Of travel I've had my share, man.  
I've been everywhere.

Both: (sings) I've been everywhere, man,  
I've been everywhere

Rarity: (sings) Crossed the deserts bare, man;

Sweetie Belle: (sings) I've breathed the mountain air, man.

Both: (sings) Of travel I've had my share, man.

Rarity: I know some place you haven’t been.

Both: (exhales happily, sings) I've Been EVERYWHERE!!

Sweetie and Rarity finished off together, the music stops along the Seattle, forgotten.  
By the end, both of them had gotten so caught up in the music, they hadn't even needed it anymore. A laugh escaped Sweetie Belle, and soon was followed by a similar one from Rarity.

Rarity: Sweetie, that was wonderful!

Rarity walking over to embrace her sister with one hoof.

Rarity: Why don't you sing more often? Look at you, you're besting me!

Sweetie Belle: Yeah!, Let me get my saddlebags first though!

THE END


	31. Movin' Right Along

One Day, There a The older woman with light green and white bun hair, She wore a light blue with white heart pattern knitted bolero, white-black piped sleeveless dress, light blue and yellow green mismatched leggings, a black flower chunky loafers, and brown straw cowgirl hat, her name is Granny Smith.

There a the man with orange hair, She wore a blue t-shirt, white cardigan, blue 3/4 length jeans, white socks, and blue basic loafers, her name is Big Macintosh.

Then a The girl's fiery red hair is worn in braids that are so tightly wound that they stick out sideways from her head, She wore a a pink T-shirt with word say "I Heart Me", a denim jacket with hearts, and light blue shorts with belt, a blue with color bubble socks, and a white canvas shoes with blue stars, her name is Pippi Longstocking.

The girl in front had long blonde hair tied up in ponytail, tan skin, and green eyes. She wore a apple pendant, a beige lace trim suede biker over a blue-white gingham sleeveless shirt dress, and a pair of flower mules, her name was Applejack.

A third girl with pink hair, pink skin, and blue eyes. She wore a pair of long-Sleeved red-white sprtied two-tone blouse, dotty jacket, red and black polka dot tutu skirt, red and white two tone thigts, brown patent boots, her name was Pinkie Pie.

A forth girl was Applejack's younger sister with red hair with red bow-tie on the back, She wore a white preppy bow tie shirt, a navy blue and white line detail cardigan, a blue-green check mini skirt, a red-green-white-black preppy argyle socks, and brown lace-up boots, her name was Applebloom.

a Fifth girl was a Applebloom's best friend with red hair, and brown skin, She wore a zebra tube top, black smart jacket, black lane-up skinny trousers, and black stilettos, her name was Babs Seed, lives on a Farm, tried to smile past the hammer she was carrying as she saw Big Macintosh coming over to her to help. He was so kind, and the way the wind played with his mane as he ran toward her…she could watch that all day.

"You need some help there, Pippi?" Big Macintosh asked as he stopped in front of her, a look of concern on his face.

He smiled back at her, "So, where do you want to work on the hive?"

"Follow me, there's a clearing nearby that will work." She replied, walking past Macintosh.

As Big Macintosh followed her, he couldn't help but notice the little wiggle she had in her walk. He tried to avoid watching her, but kept being drawn to it, especially when she started talking to him.

"I have a plan I found for the hive and I think it'll work really well. It's a little complicated but I think that together we can get it figured out." Applebloom said, only turning her head slightly to see behind her.

"yup." He replied, biting his lip as he tried to keep his eyes from wandering.

"Here we are." Pinkie Pie said, dropping the wood on the ground and setting her hammer next to it. She pulled out the plans as Big Macintosh dropped his load. He came to stand next to her and look at the plans over her shoulder. Applejack, Pippi, Pinkie Pie, and Applebloom bit her lip as Big Macintosh's masculine scent entered her nose. She could feel him breathing deeply and the idea of watching his strong chest pulsing made her feel tingly. She blinked a few times and focused on the plans in front of her.

"It looks simple enough." Big Macintosh said, bringing his hoof forward to turn it a little. Pippi and his Apples had to hold back from snuggling into that strong foreleg as it came so close to her. But she snapped back to attention quickly, she had to get this done for the bees.

"Yes, it is. So, we should get star-" Babs Seed began, but looked back at the boards and stomped her hoof, "Shoot, I forgot the nails!"

Big Macintosh gave a short snort and went over to his saddlebag and pulled out the hammer and nails he brought, "I can start on some of it at least."

"Oh, Macintosh, thank you. I'll go find those nails lickity-split! I'll be right back." Pinkie Pie said, embarrassed she would forget something so crucial to the project. She flew off for her tool shed.

Big Macintosh was left by himself with the plans and tools. This hive would take just a few minutes, but he wanted to spend more time with the little Pippi and his Apples. He took his sweet time, but started to work. When Big Macintosh would get into his work, everything else kind of melted away. His thoughts relaxed and he would just get into the motions of his work. Another thing he did was sing while he worked. It was usually quiet and soft, but something in him today had him singing a little louder.

The Apples couldn't believe how long it took her to find her nails, but she finally found them and started back to where she had left Big Macintosh. She heard something coming from where Big Macintosh was and froze, trying to figure out what it was. She tiptoed to peek around a bush at where Big Macintosh was and was stunned.

He was singing, and he had picked up some banjos, sang by the Apples.

Pinkie Pie: (singing) Movin' right along in search of good times and good news  
With good friends you can't lose

Applebloom: (singing) This could become a habit

Pinkie Pie: (singing) Opportunity knocks once let's reach out and grab it (yeah!)  
Together we'll nab it

Babs Seed: (singing) We'll hitchhike, bus or yellow cab it

Applebloom: Cab it?

All: (singing) Movin' Right Along

The Apple: (singing) Footloose and fancy-free

Applebloom and Pippi: (singing) Getting there is half the fun; come share it with me

All: (singing) Moving right along (doog-a-doon doog-a-doon)

The Apples: (singing)We'll learn to share the load

Pinkie Pie: (singing) We don't need a map to keep this show on the road

Applejack and Pinkie Pie: (singing) Movin' right along, We've found a life on the highway

Applebloom and Babs Seed: (singing) And your way is my way

Pippi: (singing) So trust my navigation

Pinkie Pie: (singing)California here we come, the pie-in-the-sky land

Applejack and Applebloom: (singing) Palm trees, and warm sand

Pippi: (singing) Though sadly we just left Rhode Island

Gammy Smith: We did what?!

Pippi: Just forget it

All: (singing) Movin' right along (doog-a-doon doog-a-doon)

Pinkie Pie: (singing) Hey LA, where've you gone?

Babs Seed: (singing) Send someone to fetch us, were in Saskatchewan!

All: Movin' right along (doog-a-doon doog-a-doon)

Applejack: (singing) You take it, you know best

Applebloom: (singing) Hey, I've never seen the sun come up in the West?

The Apple Family raised his head to see the sweet, innocent look of 'please' on Pippi and Pinkie Pie's face and couldn't help but smile, how could he say no to that? He leaned down and cleared his throat, then continued dancing on the farms as he sang more.

Pippi, Pinkie Pie, and Applejack: (singing) Movin' right along in search of birds and the feathers. We're in this together

Pinkie Pie: (singing) And we know where we're going

Appiejack and Applebloom: (singing) Movie stars with flashy cars and life with the top down

Pippi: (singing) We're storming the big town

Applebloom: Yeah, storm is right, should it be snowing?

Pinkie Pie: Uh, no I don't think so

All: (singing) Movin' Right Along

Babs Seed: (singing) Do i see size of man

Pinkie Pie: (singing) Yeah!, Walking on a Signal This is come back again.

All: (singing) Movin' Right Along

Applebloom: (singing) Footloose and fancy-free

The Apples: (singing) You're ready for the big time

Pinkie Pie: (singing) Is it ready for me?

All: (singing) Movin' Right Along (x4)

Pippi, Pinkie Pie, and The Apples smiled, and laughed quietly, pressing herself tighter against him. "I love hearing you sing, Big Mac." Pippi said.

He squeezed Pippi against him, enjoying her smooth coat against his rougher one, "I love singing to you, Pippi."

Pippi, Pinkie Pie, and The Apples walked on the road into the night, watching the stars and singing to them.

THE END


	32. Rubber Ducky

Pinkie Pie was still in the bath tub with bubbly, wash, and rise.

Pinkie Pie: Well here I am in my tubby again, and my tubby's all filled with water and nice fluffy suds.

And I've got my soap and washcloth to wash myself.

And I've got my nifty scrub brush to

help me scrub my back.

And I've got a big fluffy towel to dry

myself when I'm done.

But there's one other thing that makes tubby time the very

best time of the whole day.

And do you know what that is?

[MUSIC PLAYING]

(Singing) Oh, rubber ducky, you're the one.

[SQUEAK SQUEAK]

You make bath time lots of fun.

[SQUEAK SQUEAK]

Rubber ducky, I'm awfully fond of you.

[SQUEAK SQUEAK]

Boh-boh-boh-di-oh.

Rubber ducky, joy of joy.

[SQUEAK SQUEAK]

When I squeeze you, you make noise.

[SQUEAK SQUEAK]

Rubber ducky, you're my very best

friend, it's true.

SQUEAKING]

[GIGGLES]

Oh, every day when I make my way to the tubby, I

find a little fellow who's cute and yellow and chubby.

Rub-a-dub-dubby.

Rubbery ducky, you're so fine.

[SQUEAK SQUEAK]

And I'm lucky that you're mine.

Rubber ducky, I'm awfully fond of you.

[SQUEAKING]

(Stop Singing) Hey, rubbery ducky, would you like me to scrub

your back with my nifty little scrub brush?

[SQUEAKING]

You would?

OK, how's this?

[SQUEAKING]

[GIGGLES]

Hey, you want me to scrub behind your ears.

[SQUEAKING]

Oh, I see!

You don't have any ears, do you?

[GIGGLES]

Well, how about your tummy?

[SQUEAKING]

Scrub his little ducky tummy.

[SQUEAKING]

Ooh, he's ticklish!

[GIGGLES]

[SQUEAKING]

(Singing) Oh, every day when I make my way to the

tubby, I find a little fellow who's cute

and yellow and chubby.

Rub-a-dub-dubby.

Rubber ducky, you're so fine.

[SQUEAK SQUEAK]

And I'm lucky that you're mine.

[SQUEAK SQUEAK]

Rubber ducky, I'd like a pond of--

rubber ducky, I'm awfully fond of you.

[SQUEAKING]

[GIGGLES]

It's a very special friend of mine, my very

favorite little pal.


	33. Canadian Sunset

Taking place on a rainy night in an New York City, A purple human has dark purple hair pink stripe on a left-middle on it, wearing black wide brim hat, black lace turtleneck, black satin jacket red faux snakeskin skirt, black-dark red stripe tights, and black high heels with strap, her name was Twilight Sparkle

and a yellow human, with a bacon hair, wearing black satin camisole, dark blue ladylike tweed jacket, white skirt with gold chain hem leather, and bronze peep-toe open heel boots, her name was Sunset Shimmer, Walked on the Street as sing a song

Twilight and Sunset: (singing) Once I was alone.  
So lonely and then.  
You came, out of nowhere.  
Like the sun up from the hills.

Cold, cold was the wind  
Warm, warm were your lips  
Out there, on that ski trail  
Where your kiss filled me with thrills

A weekend in Canada, a change of scene  
Was the most I bargained for  
And then I discovered you and in your eyes  
I found the love that I couldn't ignore

Down, down came the sun  
Fast, fast, fast, beat my heart  
I knew when the sun set  
From that day, we'd never ever part.

As the Song ends, Twilight and Sunset kissed to the corner where he was previously resting and becomes inanimate again.


	34. Balloons (Old Buses Gone By)

It was that romantic time again in Human World, Hearts and Hooves Day, Again.  
There a white human, purple hair, wearing black pearl hoop earrings, dark blue stripey layered jumpsuit, and dark brown office slip-ons, her name is Rarity, and his younger sister white human, light pink hair, wearing red camisole, white long cardigan, skinny jeans, and beige glossy pumps shoes, her name was Sweetie Belle, lives in Los Angeles, sitting her 2001 NFI C40LF, They started to sing.

Rarity: (singing) So many years

So many dark memories

So many fears we've now put to ease

Sweetie Belle: (singing) Pain makes you do things

You never knew you could do

Is this all real, or just déjà-vu...?

It's already past our bedtime

It's already almost dawn

Both: (singing) Just like balloons

We soar on our own

Finally free

From the pain of our home

And just like balloons

That no one will hold

Free from the truth

That no one will know...

No one will know...

Rarity: (singing) Just little children

Not at all strange

Until the lights went out

And everything changed

Sweetie Belle: (singing) Alone and afraid

For oh so long

Wondering what

Did we do wrong...?

The Belle sisters was get out the bus, leaving the CNG Bus passed away during the song.

Rarity: (singing) 'Cause now the party's over

And everyone is red

Sweetie Belle: I feel sick to my stomach

Or am I sick in the head?

Both: (singing) Just like balloons

We soar on our own

Finally free

From the pain of our home

And just like balloons

That no one will hold

Free from the truth

That no one will know

Rarity: (singing) All of the pain

Far in the past

Sweetie Belle: (singing) Yet echoes of screams

Forever will last

Both: (singing) Just like balloons

We soar on our own

Finally free

From the pain of our home

And just like balloons

That no one will hold

Free from the truth

That no one will know

No one will know...

As the song ends, Sweetie Belle gives a Rarity a hug.

Rarity: Well, the Old CNG Bus was passed away

Sweetie Belle: Yeah, Thank you, sis. For everything.

Rarity: Ah'm so proud of you, sis.

Sweetie Belle: I love you.

(Author's Note: This Buses, NFI C40LF, NABI 40-LFW, AND Orion VI is retired by Los Angeles Metro by replacing ElDorado National Axess BRT)

THE END


	35. Free Ride

This Songfic starts on a bright sunny morning above an establishing shot of “Schools.” The sun is low and birds pass by. An ice cream jingle is heard. Cut to the “School Bus” which is playing that same jingle. It arrives in the parking lot of the school.

Bus Driver: Hope you guys have a fun, fun, fun day at school today!

Diamond Tania and Sliver Spoon walk by

Diamond Tania: I can’t believe Autumn missed the bus again.

Sliver Spoon: Well you know her. She doesn’t take her education seriously.

Diamond Tania: Yeah, but when Autumn or Robert miss the bus, that means Sally needs to bring them to school.

Cut to Sliver Spoon speeding in her car Sliver Spoon began to sing

Sliver Spoon: (singing) The mountain is high, the valley is low  
And you're confused on which way to go  
So I've come here to give you a hand  
And lead you into the promised land, so

A traffic light turns yellow and Sliver Spoon stops immediately

Sliver Spoon: (singing) Come on and take a free ride (free ride)  
Come on and stand here by my side  
Come on and take a free ride

Cut back to school. Diamond Tania and Sliver Spoon are about to walk up to school

Sliver Spoon: (singing) All over the country, I've seen it the same  
Nobody's winning at this kind of game  
We gotta do better, it's time to begin  
You know all the answers must come from within, so

Cut to Sliver Spoon’s car entering the parking lot. It spins around wildly before coming to a perfect stop in the parking lot. Cut to inside the car. Sliver Spoon’s eyes roll around cartoonishly. She shakes it off

Sliver Spoon: (singing) Come on and take a free ride (free ride)  
Come on and stand here by my side  
Come on and take a free ride

Sliver Spoon drives away

Sliver Spoon: (singing) Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah  
Ooh, ooh, ooh  
Ooh, ooh, ooh  
Ooh, ooh, free ride

THE END


	36. Story of My Life

"AUUGH!" Pinkie Pie yelled once he saw the swampland in front of him. "THIS PLACE IS A DUMP!"

"My little buddy Pinkie Pie is right, dude!" Rainbow Dash pointed an accusing finger at Rarity. "It's negatory Tommyimus around here!"

"I dunno," Pippi muttered. "I think this is the kind of territory I'd be used to. Well, aside from the fact that it's slimier than my agent."

Sonata Dusk of the Dazzlings spoke up in her California accent. "Yes, I'll have you know that this is not good real estate."

"The only kind of crime I could fight out here would be the pesky mosquitoes who'd be coming out to sting us! Darn the luck, darn it!" Applejack tried to stomp his foot in the ground repeatedly, but got it stuck pulling it out.

Tommy waved a wad of hundred-dollar bills under Rarity's nose. "Y'know, I've got five hundred bucks here that I might be willing to part with if you'd let us go."

"Sorry, Richie," Rarity got the kid's name wrong. "I don't take bribes."

Tommy fumed at that response. "Why you rassafrassin' personality-deprived jerkface! If we get outta this mess, I'll sue! I'll sue you so badly you won't be able to make another movie again!"

"And I certainly don't take threats either." Rarity made a stern face.

"I can't believe they don't want us on the new MLP G5!" Applebloom griped. "My show was the very reason the original MLP G4! even came into existence in the first place! This banishment is completely unacceptable! And that's not to say that any other form of banishment would be acceptable either."

Rarity looked at the cluster of eccentric creatures before him. "Look, you fellas all read Sander Schwartz's decree..."

"Yeah, yeah, we all read it!" Applebloom answered, and then mockingly recited the decree in question. "All characters from 'My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic' have been banished from the Discovery Family online network. All characters from the aforementioned shows will be sent to a resettlement facility."

"Some resettlement facility this is!" Twilight whined. "It's all damp and disgusting and ewww! I am so telling on that big meanie who made that order and sent us to this hellhole!"

"What a hack that Schwartz character is!" Babs Seed added. "Hasn't he ever heard of a little thing called 'retirement condos'?"

Fluttershy waved his hand in front of his nose. "Eet smells like butt around here!" he muttered in his German accent. "And believe me, I should know."

Rarity blew a whistle, startling everybody. "All right! When I call your name, step forward. Pinkie Pie and his obnoxious dog."

"HEY, I TAKE UMBRAGE AT THAT, SIR!" Pinkie Pie yelled in his face. "MY DOG FETCH IS A LOT LESS OBNOXIOUS THAN THAT MIDGET PUPPY YOU USED TO HANG OUT WITH!" Then, upon noticing that his yelling had blown Rarity's hair back and made it look like he had a really silly hairdo, he giggled to himself.

Rarity slicked his hair back into its original position. "That's your patch of mud over there."

Pinkie Pie walked over to the patch of mud in question, with his dog Fetch right beside him. As Rarity continued to call out for each of the other characters to step forward, Pinkie Pie set his suitcase down on the hard part of the ground by the mud and sat on the trunk dejectedly. "Aw, dumped in a swamp," he muttered. "Man, I tell ya, Fetch, this being excluded from G4 really sucks balls!"

"Did you have to say 'balls'?" Fetch asked, and then noticed his owner was staring skyward. He knew what that meant - Pinkie Pie was going to sing.

"Life," Pinkie Pie crooned,"is disappointing.  
Woe is how I feel!  
They claimed my show blows,  
That's just how it goes,  
For my poor dog and me.

"Story of my life!  
Always doomed to fail.  
Replaced by 'Pokmon',  
Unable to prevail.  
That's the story of my life, oh yeah!  
That's the story of my life!"

Close behind, Rarity continued to call out the characters' names. "Applebloom, Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle, take your spot over there by that tree."

Applebloom and his siblings, Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle, ran for the tree being pointed at and climbed all the way to the top of it. "How's this?" Scootaloo called from up there.

"No, that's too far!" Rarity called up at them.

The CMC and their sister immediately scurried down the tree and clinged themselves on to Rarity, with Sweetie Belle sitting on his right shoulder. "Are you sure about that?" she asked seductively.

Rarity grimaced. "Now you're too close."

The trio headed right back to the tree and sat down at the root of it.

"Ah, just right!" Rarity smiled.

"Fine," said Applebloom, "but we'd still prefer to live in the tree."

Cheese Sandwich, Pinkie Pie's boyfriend, walked over to where her boyfriend was and sat down beside him on his suitcase, joining in on his song. "I am so not happy."

"The Dazzlings!" Rarity yelled out.

Adagio Dazzle, the Dazzlings' leader, stepped out in front of his teammates and got down on one foot. "Banished from the lot!"

"Pippi!" Rarity booted the green duck in.

Pippi begrudgingly walked into the wetland, rubbing his posterior. "They dragged me out with scorn."

Miss Information held up what remained of her Pinkie Pie. "They broke my poor bullhorn."

Diamond Tiara and the Silver Spoon popped out of hiding from Miss Info's broken Pinkie Pie. "They threw our lab cage out!"

"Mash Buttons!" Rarity called out.

Mash Buttons walked by him. "Life," she sang,"is such a witch-hunt."

Sweetie Belle got up and stood in front of her brothers. "They used to know I'm cute,  
But now I got the boot."

"They ridiculed my hat." Scootaloo pulled down on his headgear.

"They said that I was fat!" Sunset Shimmer pouted.

Flash Sentry drove his palm across his upper brow. "They towed away the Carmobile  
And called me a freaky blue-skinned heel!"

"Mary Melody!" As Rarity kept calling the characters into the swamp, they all joined together to sing the song that Pinkie Pie had started.

"Story of my life!  
Booted from the block!  
Told to go away!"

"Blast and darn the luck!" Applejack cursed in rhythm.

"That's the story of my life!"

As they continued with the song, Annika came running up behind them, looking rather panicked. Twilight looked down at him. "You're late, Annika!"

Annika shrugged. "That's the story of my life."

Twilight shoved the rich girl in with the rest of the cast. "Have fun, you guys!"

"That's the story of my liiiiife!" they all sang.

"And remember," Twilight reprimanded, "if we find you back on G5!, you will be erased! Hahahahahaha!" He laughed heartlessly as he headed back to the vehicle with Flash.

As soon as Twilight had left the scene, the crowd of characters all gathered up in a long chorus line and sang in unison: "I always dreamed I'd get a happy ending..."

Cheese Sandwich sang out another solo line, her hand on her heart and her other arm around Pinkie Pie's neck. "And this right here's not how it goes!"

"I always dreamed I'd get an ever after." The whole lot of them crooned.  
"If this is it,  
It blows!  
It blows!  
It blows!"

"This is worse than that time Joseph Stalin tried to send me to the gulag!" Pinkie Pie shouted out amongst everyone.

They all started dancing as they continued with the song. "Story of my life!  
All the wasted prayers!  
All the broken dreams!"

Applebloom, Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle jumped out of the large group and stood in a different spot from the rest of them. "All the torn-out hairs!"

"All the damage done!" sang the rest of the group.

"All the madcap jests!" the CMC sang.

"All the shattered falls!" everyone else sang.

"And our tower's repossessed!" the CMCs lamented the current condition of their former living quarters.

The whole cast then regrouped to form a chorus line again. "That's the story of my life, yes sir!  
That's the story of my life, oy vey!  
That's the story of my..."  
And as they let the last few notes of the song play, most of the whole lot of them took a few steps back and came together to make their own finishing poses as they belted out the last word of the song.  
"Liiiiiiiiife!"

As everyone else was delivering the big finish to this musical number, Pinkie Pie looked down as Cheese Sandwich sorrowfully buried her head on his shoulder, and he decided to further express his discontent for this situation by shouting out one more word that he knew was fitting to describe it.

"Done"

THE END


	37. The Art of Applebloom

Applebloom: This stuff is wonderful and all but when are we going to see some real Museum culture?

Applejack: Gentlemen? What is art?

Pinkie Pie: Oh, oh, I know, I know!

Applebloom shoves Pinkie Pie

Applebloom: I thought you'd never ask! Art is the conscious arrangement of elements in a manner that affects a sense of beauty.

Applejack: Not even close! (Applebloom looks shocked) Art is what happens when you learn to dream. (Gives Pinkie Pie a blue paint brush) Go ahead. Dream a little.

Pinkie Pie touches the wall with the brush and the paint creates Pinkie Pie's house door

Pinkie Pie: It looks like my front door!

Applejack: Behold! The Hall of Arts!

He opens the door, they step in, and Applebloom's mouth opens

Applebloom: Incredible! (cries) The creativity! The artistry! (Walks in front of a painting) This painting is so realistic! It looks like you could step straight into it.

Applebloom: And you can!

Throws Applebloom into the painting

Pinkie Pie: Whoa!

Applebloom: This place is amazing! (steps into other paintings) (singing) Isn't this great, isn't this neat, I'm a living work of art from my head to my feet!

In Prehistoric time, Pinkie Pie and Applejack are create art.

Applebloom: (singing, off-screen) From the very first drawings on walls in caves,

Prehistoric Applebloom is drawing Applebloom's head

Applebloom: (singing) art has been what the heart and soul craves!

Then moved to Théodore Géricault's Raft of the Medusa.

Applebloom: (singing) So pick up a brush, a pencil or pen. If you don't like this one, paint it again!

Then, Applebloom moved to Composition II in Red, Blue, and Yellow (1930) by Piet Mondrian

Applebloom: (singing) From now on please call me Sir Real. I can wait for your impression to congeal. Take it from an undersea renaissance man. I'd even look great on the side of your van!

Moeved to The Birth of Venus

Applebloom: (singing) Any way you carve it, I am art and art is me. Ask your mama or your dada to tell you about the uh, schism.

And Then moved to Last Art from Squidward's song.

Applebloom: (singing) Between minimalism and cubism. My personality may be of the cynical type. But I've finally found something that lives up to the hype. I can say honestly and with great certainty, that Atlantis is where I want to spend eternity!

Applebloom holds note. Scene cuts when Applebloom's out of the painting.

Artist: Hey, can you not sing? I'm trying to model here.

The Painter: Now hold on Nando. Why don't you take five. I'm really diggin' this girl's form.

The other artist sighs and walks away.

Applebloom: Looks like I'll be here inspiring these Atlantean art makers with my beauty. You guys go on ahead!

Pinkie Pie: Okay. Bye, Applebloom!

They leave and Applebloom poses.

The End


	38. Row, Row, Row Your Boat

On the Camp Everfree, Pippi and the Cutie Mark Crusaders are ready to get on the boat

"So, are you buccaneers ready?", asked Pippi.

Excited, the Cutie Mark Crusaders replied, "Aye-aye, Captain Pippi!"

Pippi chuckled. Then he and the Crusaders set off down the river and began to paddle.

"You know, Pippi, we were wrong to have misjudged you," said Sweetie Belle.

"Yeah. Just 'cause you look scary or villainous doesn't mean you are," said Apple Bloom.

"Gee. Thank you," said Pippi.

"No problem. Everyone makes mistakes and sometimes, they learn from it," said Scootaloo.

"Well, I am flattered," said Pippi.

The gang continued to paddle. Then Sweetie Belle broke into song, singing "Row, Row, Row Your Boat."

"Row, row, row your boat / Gently down the stream / Merrily, merrily, merrily, merrily / Life is but a dream"

Apple Bloom then sang, "Row, row, row your boat / Gently down the stream / Merrily, merrily, merrily, merrily / Life is but a dream"

Scootaloo sang, "Row, row, row your boat / Gently down the stream / Merrily, merrily, merrily, merrily / Life is but a dream"

The Cutie Mark Crusaders sang altogether, "Row, row, row your boat / Gently down the stream / Merrily, merrily, merrily, merrily / Life is but a dream"

Scootaloo turned towards Pippi and said, "Take it away, Pippi!" "Gladly!", he accepted. He then sang, "Row, row, row your boat / Gently down the stream / Merrily, merrily, merrily, merrily / Life is but a dream"

As they sing, Pippi begins to jerk his head right and left while snapping his fingers. "Row, row, row your boat / Gently down the stream / Merrily, merrily, merrily, merrily / Life is but a dream / Merrily, merrily, merrily, merrily / Life is but a dream"

Pippi sang, "Life is but a dream"

The gang sang one last time, "Life is but a dreeeeeeeam!"

Magically, Pippi put on a black fedora, with his fingers spread. "Hee-hee!", he said, making the Crusaders giggle. "Good one, Pippi!", said Apple Bloom. "Oh, no need to tell me about it," Pippi responded.


	39. Follow the Leader

"Figure I heard that sunny song anywhere" shouted a voice.

"Pinkie Pie" Pippi smiled, "What brings you out here."

"I'm here for Bigfoot." Pinkie Pie explained, "Remember that Muppet Show episode with Alan Arkin."

"Yeah" Pippi recalled, "Where Alan Arkin got that Jekyll n Hyde Potion. Man he really ruined that bunny act."

"I know" Pinkie Pie said, "EPIC!"

As Pinkie Pie giggles, Pippi sees some of the campers playing Follow The Leader. Pippi decided to join in.

Pippi & camper children: (singing) Following the leader, the leader, the leader  
We're following the leader  
Wherever he may go

Tee dum, tee dee, a teedle ee do tee day  
Tee dum, tee dee it's part of the game we play  
Tee dum, tee dee, the words are easy to say  
Just a teedle ee dum a teedle ee do tee day

Tee dum, tee dee, a teedle ee do tee dum  
We're one for all, and all of us out for fun  
We march in line and follow the other one  
With a teedle ee do a teedle ee do tee dum

Following the leader, the leader, the leader  
We're following the leader  
Wherever he may go  
We're out to fight the Injuns, the Injuns, the Injuns  
We're out to fight the Injuns  
Because he told us so

Tee dum, tee dee a teedle ee do tee day  
We march along and these are the words we say:  
Tee dum, tee dee, a teedle de dum dee-day  
Oh, a teedle ee dum a teedle ee do tee day

Oh, a teedle ee dum a teedle ee-do-tee-day

THE END


	40. The Unbirthday Song

"Pippi, Your almost birthday is on 22nd" Applebloom smiled, "I like to sing my favorite Alice in Wonderland Song, The UNBIRTHDAY SONG!!."

Scootaloo got out his guitar and began to play.

CMC: (singing) A very merry unbirthday to me

To who?

To me

Oh you!

A very merry unbirthday to you

Who me?

Yes, you!

Oh, me!

Let's all congratulate us with another cup of tea  
A very merry unbirthday to you!

Now, statistics prove, prove that you've one birthday

Imagine, just one birthday every year

Ah, but there are three hundred and sixty four unbirthdays!

Precisely why we're gathered here to cheer

A very merry unbirthday to you, to you  
To me?

To you!

A very merry unbirthday

For me?

For you!

Now blow the candle out my dear  
And make your wish come true

A merry merry unbirthday to you!

Once the song has ended, Pippi blows the candle on the cake and began cheering.


	41. You're the Top

To wrap up a long day at the Academy, the leader and head teacher of all the riders in training, is packing away all the equipment from the day's lesson. But as exhausted as this young girl is, he can still give a meaningful smile to his wonderful second in charge lady-friend as she walks over to him with two tankards of juice.

"Tough day Tommy?" she asks, offering him one of the large mugs.

"Nay, just long," he says, rising up from his one knee by a crate of tools, accepts the soda and takes a swig. "Honestly Annika, I don't know who is getting harder to train; the students or their new show." Annika giggles a bit from this through her sip of juice. "You know, I could really use your help for some of these classes. I didn't make you second in command just because we're dating."

"I know, I know. But what do you need my help for? You're the 'Big Expert.' Annika retorts.

"Yeah, I guess, but everyone gives me too much credit for just that." Tommy says starring at his tankard before raising his eyes back to the blonde beauty before him. "I mean, look at you."

"What do you mean?" Annika looks back at him, slightly puzzled.

"You've always been a great girl Annika, and now you're also a great dragon trainer and rider. I just think people around here aren't giving you the praise you deserve."

"Tommy, I may have been a good girl before the peace with the show, but I'm not that same girl who only cared about getting respect and mindless praises from everyone." She says and turns slightly away from the svelte auburn haired boy she adores to take another sip.

"Well, would respect and praises mean anything to you if they come from me?" This got Annika's attention right away. And she smiles, getting greatly intrigued by this gesture and turns slightly back so he can see her face again.

"Depends on what you'd say, I guess." Annika says shrugging, looking down into her tankard and tracing the edge with her index finger.

"Well, I would say you're talented. The most talented in everything you do." Tommy states sincerely and proud of his compliment.

"True." Annika responded still looking into her mug of soda. And as quickly as she heard this, she realized how different it sounded being praised by Tommy. Unlike the constant praise from random people in the village she was always getting all those years ago when she was younger, it actually made her feel not only good about what she's done but truly deserving of it too. Coming from Tommy, it actually meant something to her. She liked it a lot. "Tell me more." Annika says, quickly turning all the way back to him. Tommy was slightly taken aback by her almost over eager tone but quickly brushed it off before continuing as she asked.

"You're strong, smart, beautiful, singer" Tommy took a few steps as he trailed off, speaking what was on his mind when thinking about Annika.

"True, true, true…" she trailed off thinking over and enjoying the sound of Tommy's meaningfully kind words to her. "…tell me more." Tommy turns back and takes a few steps closer to her.

"Annika, I could go on for hours, forever even, but words like that just don't do you justice." Annika looked down at her toes with a bashful smile, but quickly raises her head back up to look at his 'boyish-of-a-man' face.

"Well in all honesty, most words of praise you get these days don't do you justice either."

"Bet they'd mean everything coming from you." Annika giggles softly through pursed lips and looks down to her left for a spit second. "But seriously, you deserve more then you're given."

Tommy:

At words poetic, I'm so pathetic

That I've always found it best,

Instead of getting them off my chest,

To let them rest, unexpressed.

I hate parading my serenading

As I'll probably miss a bar,

But if this ditty, is not so pretty,

At least it'll tell you how great you are.

You're the top!

You're the whole damn island.

You're the top!

It's you're trance that I'm in.

You're the crucial part of a work of art, a must desire.

You're a fiery comet,

A poet's sonnet,

You're Gronkle Iron!

You're a dream,

You're a wagons best tire,

You're the gleam, of Aurvandil's Fire.

I'm a worthless fleck, a total wreck, a flop,

But if, baby, I'm the bottom you're the top!

(Annika smiles as she starts walking passed Tommy's left. Taking slow steps as she responds.)

Annika:

Your words poetic are not pathetic.

On the other hand, boy, you shine,

And I can feel after every line

A thrill divine

Down my spine.

Now certain girls of other likings

Might think that your song is bad,

But I got a notion

I'll second the motion

But this is what I'm going to add;

(Annika swiftly spins on her heel to face Tommy once again.)

You're the top!

You're a loganberry pie.

You're the top!

You're Odin's right eye.

You're a mug of juice, aged perfectly to taste.

You're a God's retainer,

A dragon trainer,

You're Magni's mace.

You're sublime,

You're Snogltog dinner,

You're the time, of a dragon race winner.

I'm nothing but trouble, a little bubble, too easy to pop.

But if, baby, I'm the bottom you're the top!

(Tommy grins widely at her sincerity and rushes over to her side.)

Tommy:

You're the top!

You're a hot cup of green tea.

You're the top!

You're an irresistible Valkyrie.

You're a beauty indeed, one does even need to think.

Annika:

You're a wool stuffed plush,

You're a fan girl's blush,

You're pure squid ink.

(Tommy laughs at those as Annika dashes to the other side of the arena. Tommy playfully chases after her. Annika reaches a crate and sits down gracefully with her tankard held in her lap and Tommy sits beside her and crosses his good leg over his metal one before continuing.)

Tommy:

You're a rose,

You're a deadly warrior dame.

(Annika shrugs.)

Annika:

I suppose,

You'd be a Nightmare in full flame.

I'm a soundless bell that you may as well just drop.

But if, baby, I'm the bottom you're the top!

(Tommy stands and gestures to her, not breaking eye contact with his tankard still in his left hand.)

Tommy:

You're the top!

You're a reindeer waltz.

(Annika points to him as she also stands.)

Annika:

You're the top!

You're a smithy's basalts.

Tommy:

You're Brynhild, you,

Simply too good too, not hold.

You're the wave-maiden Bylgia,

(Annika jumps up behind her to stand on the crate.)

Annika:

You're Regin,

(Tommy jumps up to join her.)

Tommy:

You're Freya,

Annika:

You're Bork the Bold!

(Tommy puts his free right hand on Annika's right shoulder and gets her to stare off into the sky as he gesture out and continues singing sweetly into her ear.)

Tommy:

You're a boom,

You're a dam of boulders,

You're the moon,

Haloing my own shoulders,

I'm a useless gent, an embarrassment.

(As much as Annika loves his words of praise, she doesn't particularly like Tommy bashing himself. So she turns back around to look at him.)

Annika:

Oh stop!

Tommy:

But if, baby, I'm the bottom,

Annika:

But if, baby, I'm the bottom,

BOTH:

But if, baby, I'm the bottom,

You're the top!

As they finish off their duet, Annika and Tommy drop their less then half full tankards and move slightly forward and hug each other warmly, swaying slightly. But in doing so, Tommy losses his balance and falls off the edge of the crate onto the stone floor of the arena, pulling Annika with him. Tommy hits the ground first on his back and Annika, still rapped in his arms and her arms still rapped around him, lands on his chest. Annika slowly moves her arms to prop herself up, and she gasps when she realizes what just happened and looks down to her girl below her, fearing she hurt him.

"Gods Tommy! I'm so sorry! Are you okay?" Annika asks worried, hovering over him and his face slightly cringing from the pain of his landing.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Tommy groans through slightly gritted teeth and slowly opens his eyes. And he smiles as they adjust to the new sight above him. He laughs, the remaining pain forgotten for now. Annika smiles and gives a little laugh herself, seeing he's not as hurt as she might have assumed and he's not mad that she could have squashed him.

"What?" Annika asks through her light laughter.

"Now you really are the top," Tommy jokes smiling widely as Annika laughs again to his cheesy pun. When she finishes, she realizes that he's right. Not about her being the best, but she does have Tommy on his back and pinned under her. She smiles again and brings her lips gently down to meet his and he returns the motion in an all too praising kiss.


	42. Introducing Me

"I'm an idiot," Applejack sighed as he sat down on his bed. Applebloom laying on his stone slab bed on the other side of the room.

Applejack had just gotten back from the forge for the day. He was just about to leave his place of work before Fluttershy came up to him, saying she wanted them to 'go somewhere and do something.' He asked her to be more specific and then she said she 'just wanted to talk.' Applejack then ask 'about what?' and then Fluttershy started looking annoyed and a little upset, and even a little red on the checks. And when Applejack asked what the matter was, she just turned her head away and mumbled 'I just want to get to know you better.' Then she just ran off. And Applejack is where he is at the moment, sitting in his room, wondering what he could do for her now.

"I don't know bud. I get what she meant, but at the same time I don't," Applejack lamented to his dragon. Until very recently, before Applejack became Berk's great hero, he hadn't had too many people to talk to. Let alone open up about himself to. But now things were different. And Fluttershy was the first in that process. She found him in the woods with Applebloom, he took her for a flight, and he opened up about what the dragons could really be like. And now that they're friends, she wanted him to open up about himself?

Applejack understood what he should do. He just doesn't know how to do it. What was he supposed to say?

Sensing his dear rider's distress, Applebloom looked around the room from where he sat, until his big, emerald eyes landed at the corner, on one of his favorite human-made things. His rider's lute. The Night Fury knew how happy playing that instrument made Applejack feel. It made him happy too. But more important to the matter presently at hand, he remembered how happy it made the human female Applejack is talking about. So, Applebloom then proceeded to get up from his slab, wobble over to the corner of the room, and gently grab it in him mouth. Applejack didn't even notice his dragon had moved until his lute was being placed by him on his bed by said Night Fury. Applejack looked confused to his dragon for a moment before grabbing the instrument himself and looking it over in his hands. And that's when it hit him.

If he can't say it, maybe he can sing it.

Fluttershy was right where Applejack expected to find her; throwing her axe at every tree in the forest like they were all blood-thirsty enemies who never actually fought back. Even watching her this intense and dangerous, Applejack never ceased to see her as anything less than the beautiful, strong, and wonderful shield maiden she always has been in his eyes.

With lute in hand, Applejack took a deep breath and stepped out from behind the boulder he had been watching her from. Fluttershy's back to him, yanking her axe out of a badly scarred tree.

"Hey," Applejack said quietly but still loud enough to make his presence known. Fluttershy jumped to defend, reeling her axe back to throw it again. Applejack quickly tried to shield himself with his arms up. "Fluttershy it's me, please don't chop me!"

"Applejack," Fluttershy was surprised, but more annoyed he startled her like that. The blonde girl lowered her axe and put a hand to her hip. "Ugh, what have I told you about sneaking up on me?"

"Kinda makes you jump, huh?" Applejack chuckled, trying to lighten the mood. Fluttershy didn't however seem amused. Truth be told, she was still a little embarrass about yesterday.

"So, what do you want?" Fluttershy finally asked after a few moments of odd silence. Applejack searched his vest for something before pulling out a folded up piece of parchment, then extended his hand out, offering it to her. Fluttershy raised her brow, but stepped forward up to him and took the parchment. Resting her axe up against the boulder, Fluttershy proceeded to unfold the parchment. Once she had it completely out and opened, she gave it a quick skim before looking back to Applejack confused. It was some kind of list. "What's this?"

"Just a few things no one knows about me," Applejack said with a smile. Fluttershy's eyes widened a bit. All she wanted was a simple, friendly conversation to get to know each other better. But no, she should have expected Applejack to do something totally different.

"This is ridiculous, Applejack." Fluttershy said as she started to fold the parchment back up again. "I'm not gonna read…" Fluttershy just had her hand about to place the parchment back into the pocket in Applejack's vest before he interrupted her, and her hand stopped.

"Then don't read it. Just listen," Applejack offered to her gently, his eyes pleading. Fluttershy still didn't know what he meant by all this, until she looked down and saw the lute in his other hand. She didn't know too much about Applejack, but she knew enough to know what that meant.

"You didn't," Fluttershy asked even if she pretty much already knew the answer. Applejack nodded his head confirming she was indeed correct. He wrote a song.

Fluttershy dropped her hand, slumping her shoulders and sighed. What the hell? If he'd already gone through all this trouble, why not? Fluttershy sat on a smaller boulder by the larger one that propped up her axe. Applejack smiled wider and sat down next to her. Fluttershy still thought he was being ridiculous, but her mind startled to slowly change as he started to play his lute and sing:

Applejack: (Singing) I'm good at wasting time,

I think limericks need to rhyme,

And I don't know if you've noticed, but I'm trying to grow out a beard.

I eat bread. But not with jam, I use honey instead.

Even though I'm allergic to bees, and I love it most right before I go to bed.

And I, I really like it when the moon is full and glowing,

And I love it when you say my name.

If you wanna know, here it goes, gonna tell you there's a part of me that shows

If we're close gonna let you see, everything.

But remember that you asked for it.

I'll try to do my best to impress, but it's easier to let you take a guess at the rest,

But you wanna hear what lives in my brain, and my heart.

Well you asked for it.

For you perusing. At times confusing. Slightly amusing. Introducing me.

Do-do do-do-do-do-do

Do-do do-do-do-do-do

La-da-da-da la-da-da-da-da-da-da-da-da

Fluttershy was starting to like the song, but she still thought he was being silly. So to see if he was really serious about this whole thing, Fluttershy stood, grabbed her axe and made her way towards the path that lead back to the village. But Applejack was serious and also stood, following her as she walked a few steps down the path before stopping in front of her, continuing his song at a quicker pace.

Fluttershy: (Singing) I'd always trust a dragon to watch my back

And I like to cook things with yak

In a stew, as a leg, or even a sandwich,

And I, I've never really been fond of eels.

I like silk and how it feels,

And playing this lute,

And wish my cousin was a mute.

Fluttershy laughed a little after that line.

But I love the sound of running streams and making someone smile.

Fluttershy kept her smile and stepped back a little to lean up against a tree close to the path's edge. Applejack took a few steps forward to not make the new distance between them too close, but he also didn't want it to be too big either.

If you wanna know, here it goes, gonna tell you there's a part of me that shows

If we're close gonna let you see, everything.

But remember that you asked for it.

I'll try to do my best to impress, but it's easier to let you take a guess at the rest,

But you wanna hear what lives in my brain, and my heart.

Well you asked for it.

For you perusing. At times confusing. Possibly amusing. Introducing me.

Well you probably know more then you ever wanted to, so be careful when you ask next time.

(Fluttershy, smiling much more obviously now, still didn't want to make this too easy for Applejack. So she started walking down the path again. And Applejack continued after her, jumping from one side of the path to the other, making Fluttershy have to look back at him over both her shoulders.)

Both: So, if you wanna know, here it goes, gonna tell you there's a part of me that shows

If we're close gonna let you see, everything.

But remember that you asked for it.

(Fluttershy stopped walking again and turned around to face him completely.)

I'll try to do my best to impress, but it's easier to let you take a guess at the rest,

But you wanna hear what lives in my brain, and my heart.

Well you asked for it.

For you perusing. At times confusing. Hopefully amusing. Introducing me.

Do-do do-do-do-do-do

(Fluttershy remained smiling, bouncing her head to the tune.)

Do-do do-do-do-do-do

Do-Do-Do-Do

Introducing me.

Fluttershy just stood there for a moment. Her smile slowly straightening into a neutral line. Applejack didn't know what to think about this. He could tell she liked the song while he was playing it, but what is she thinking now? He got his answer when her smile returned and she punched his left arm, still in place to strum on his instrument. Her fist lingered where she punched him as she spoke.

"You are such a ugly," Fluttershy chuckled. Applejack smiled too, knowing he made her happy. Fluttershy's hand, still fisted where she punched him, began to move to his vest. Applejack watched as she pushed a side of it away from his body, reached into his pocket and pulled out the folded up parchment he offered to her before. Fluttershy looked down at it in both her hands before looking back up to her dear friend. "But thank you." Fluttershy then put a hand on one of his shoulders, reached up and gave him a light peak on his check.


	43. Honor to us All

Rainbow Dash were all down in the front room of their house. They were all waiting for the chief's son to come down stairs. His first day of CHS training starts this morning, and he needs to get ready. As the chief's son and heir, Pinkie Pie needs to set a good example and make a greater impression to represent the Haddock family.

But he's late. As usual.

Rainbow Dash sighs and pinches the bridge of his nose. His son could really be troubling sometimes. Even today; of all the days to be late… The chief is just about to yell up to his son's room again before they all hear a thud from upstairs. Everyone in the room looks confused at each other for a moment before there's another thud, followed by a fifth-teen year old Viking boy, stumbling down the stairs; smudges of charcoal on his hands, arms, and face; his rusty-colored hair a mess and only wearing the pair of grey shorts he wears to bed.

"I'm here! I'm up!" Pinkie Pie happily announced to his family as he stands at the bottom of the stairs. His parents and grandfather however, did not look amused. Rarity walks over to her son. "Mom, I was working on something last night and…"

"None of your excuses Pinkie Pie," Rarity scolded her son as she leads him out the back door to the tub outside which was already full of water. "Let's just get you cleaned up."

Rainbow Dash watched from the back doorway as Rarity helped Pinkie Pie out of his shorts and into the tub; and started to sing to himself:

Rainbow Dash:

The Gods gave me him as a son and heir. But Odin, I have no grief.

'Cause I'm gonna turn this fishbone into a hero and chief.

Rainbow Dash looked determined as he walked out completely, grabbing a bucket. Rarity and Twilight practically throw Pinkie Pie into the tub. Pinkie Pie sat there and started to shiver.

"I-It's free-e-zzing." Pinkie Pie stuttered, trying to cover up his arms.

"It would have been warm if you got up earlier," Rarity told him as she sat down on a stool by the tub with a rag in hand. Rainbow Dash then, unnoticed by the two until he did it, came up behind Pinkie Pie and dumped the bucket of water over his head before continuing his song, for everyone to hear this time.

We'll have you washed and dried,

Polished till you glow with Viking pride,

Trust me as your father, chief, and guide.

You'll bring honor to us all.

Rainbow Dash walks off. Rarity just shrugs and starts washing the charcoal off her son with the rag.

Rarity:

Wait and see, once you start,

Twilight:

Killing CHSs and taking them apart.

Rarity:

With good fortune,

Rainbow Dash:

And a warriors heart.

All (3):

You'll bring honor to us all.

The other families of Berk with children around Pinkie Pie's age are also getting them ready for the important day.

All (whole village):

Young Vikings can bring their family great honor in one way.

Protecting Berk from CHSs. And training starts today.

Pinkie Pie is out of the tub. A towel wrapped around his lower half as he sits on a stool, his mother is behind him, drying off his hair with another towel. Rainbow Dash and Twilight are on the other side of the room, inspecting all the weapons they have in the house, trying to pick one for Pinkie Pie's special day.

Rainbow Dash:

Berk needs a chief with a stoic face.

Rarity:

Patient,

Rainbow Dash:

Strong,

Twilight:

And works at a good pace.

Rarity:

Rules his people with wisdom and grace.

Rarity turns Pinkie Pie's head back to her so he can see her giving him a warm smile, which Pinkie Pie returns.

All (3):

You'll bring honor to us all.

Back to the other villagers:

All (whole village):

We all must serve our Chief and tribe to help protect and defend.

From our day of birth, till our battling end.

Pinkie Pie is now in his boots, pants, and green tunic. Rarity is just helping him into his brown fur vest. Twilight is sitting at the table. Rainbow Dash is close by, shining a helmet with two large horns in the top.

Rarity:

When you're through, you can't fail

Rainbow Dash:

You'll be the hero Berk will forever hail.

Cheering your name and toast to you in ale.

All (3):

You'll bring honor to us all.

Rainbow Dash walks up to Pinkie Pie and places his new helmet on his son's head. Pinkie Pie raises his head, looking to see if his father approves of what he sees. Rainbow Dash smiles down at his son, putting a hand on his shoulder. "There – you're ready."

"Not yet," says Twilight, getting up from the table with a small bowl of red face paint. Pinkie Pie turns to face his grandfather as he dips a finger into the paint before bringing it up to his grandson's right check. "Uruz for strength," the old man says as he paints the rune on the check before dipping his finger back into the paint and raising it to his grandson's left check, drawing another rune. "Gebo for balance." When he is done, Twilight puts the paint back down on the table, wipes the extra paint from his finger with a rag, grabs a medallion also on the table, and turns back to Pinkie Pie as he continues the song.

The Haddock crest for the family glory, Twilight puts the medallion around Pinkie Pie's neck. You must proudly show it. Pinkie Pie closes his eyes and stretches his neck up tall; looking proud. Pinkie Pie is quickly jerked from his moment of pride, he looks down to see that his grandfather has pulled his left arm sleeve up and has written an additional symbol (wed of wyrd) on the inside of his forearm in red paint. A Wed of Wyrd just for luck, Twilight finishes the symbol, Pinkie Pie pulls his sleeve back down, followed by his grandfather giving him a firm slap on the back. Pinkie Pie stumbles. And even you can't blow it! Pinkie Pie forces a grin as he rights himself.

Pinkie Pie steps out of his front door and starts to walk down the hill to the village. He looks to the sky.

Pinkie Pie:

Gods above, hear my prayer.

Don't let me make a fool of myself out there.

Help me pass as an adequate heir,

Keep Haddocks standing proud and tall.

Rainbow Dash rushes after Pinkie Pie, handing him a one-sided axe. Rarity and Twilight are close behind the chief. Pinkie Pie takes the axe before running towards the direction of the Area. As he gets closer, he can see the other Vikings his age, all in a straight line, marching to the Area.

All 6 teenagers:

Learning to fight, protect, and maiming; we are starting CHS training!

The whole village watches they're young adults go, Pinkie Pie cutting through the crowd as he tries to catch up.

All (whole village):

Destiny, guard our young,

And our future as it's just begun.

Please take care as they're fates are strung,

Following sacred Viking law.

Pinkie Pie finally catches up, marching with the others at the back of the line. Snotlout in the front with his mace. The twins behind him, both with their spears in hand. Followed by Astrid with her special double-sided axe. And then Fishlegs with a hammer, rather big even in his hand. All marching proudly to the Area with their head held high.

Please bring honor to us,

Please bring honor to us,

Please bring honor to us,

Please bring honor to us,

Name 6:

Please bring honor to us all!

The teens enter the Area.


	44. For a Moment

Finally. Applebloom had been working hard on Babs Seed' replacement tail fin for weeks. After so many low flying tests with his other proto-types, making so many adjustments, and tying them to a post on a cliff so they could glide in place, they were finally ready for a real test flight out in the open sky around the shores of the island; away from view of the village of course.

Applebloom and Babs Seed where now up in the air for real.

"Okay there, bud. Were gonna take this nice and slow," Applebloom said to his new friend, giving him a pat to the side of his head. Applebloom clicked the artificial tail fin with his foot, taking a deep breath as he faced forward, before he started to sing:

Applebloom:

Okay, get a grip, just take it nice and slow,

Easy and breezy, and just let it flow.

(Applebloom made another adjustment with the tail as he guided Babs Seed around.)

This way is left, but which way is right?

Oh, now we'll be circling in circles all night.

Applebloom clicked the tail into another position. "Ok, this is forward, no problem," he reassured himself as they continued to fly. The more they flew, the more comfortable the both of them felt doing this together.

I can't believe I can do this and more,

Fly up here in the sky better then I walk on the floor.

Out of my shell, not closed up like a clam

Flying free, this is me, here I am!

(Applebloom smiled as he stirred Babs Seed a little higher, feeling excitement and joy he had never felt before. Or ever possible for anyone to feel, ever.)

For a moment, all of this,

(Applebloom quickly gestured to 'all of himself.')

Is welcome and not called remiss.

We're swirling and twirling, so graceful and grand,

Not trapped in a cove and stuck in the sand.

For a moment, Babs Seed and I

Are together and never felt more alive.

This is more than my thoughts ever thought it could be,

For a moment, just a moment, lucky me.

Applebloom gave a trilled cry of 'Woo-hoo!" as they continued their test flight. Unknown by the misfit Viking, his father had just returned home from his trip in search for the Dragon's nest. Gobber had just informed him soon after he stepped onto the docks, that Applebloom, as he puts it, 'has this way with the beasts.' Meaning of course that his son, who he was so worried about inside and outside the dragon killing ring, has become Berk's new celebrity and will be competing against Astrid Hofferson for the spot of first in training and get to kill a Monstrous Nightmare in front of the whole village.

His heart drowning in pride, Diamond Tiara walked through the village, not minding any of the 'hellos' and questions being asked his way. He was too focused of getting home and telling Applebloom how proud he was of him. So proud that the chief started to sing as he walked:

Diamond Tiara:

If only for one moment, I had been there to help you and not shout,

My own son wouldn't be such a stranger to me. Oh, why did you have to hold out?

Back in the skies on the other side of the island, Applebloom felt daring and started making up a few tricks with Babs Seed. They were now in the middle of a loopty-loop.

Applebloom:

Everything's newer

And brighter and bluer,

And truer to life than before.

(Applebloom threw his arms in the air and stuck them out to his sides.)

Watch me soar!

(They calmed down the daring tricks and slowed to a peaceful glide.)

For a moment, I can shine

The sky is my dragon's and mine.

(Applebloom scratched the top of Babs Seed' head affectionately. Babs Seed glanced up to smile at his new friend.)

My fingers are callused, and I really don't care,

Or how wild and wind-swiped the winds' made my hair.

(Applebloom let go of the saddle with both hands again to whip his fingers through his short, chestnut locks, waving in the wind. But quickly grabbed into the saddle again after that.)

For a moment, I can feel

All the dreams I've been dreaming are real.

Wish my father understood, all we know about them is wrong.

But for a moment, just this moment, I belong.

Back in the village, Diamond Tiara has finally arrived at his house but sees that his son is not home.

Diamond Tiara:

The moment I find you my dear son. We will finally talk without fuss,

I'll be there for you, my little Applebloom and say how proud that you're finally one of us.

(Applebloom and Babs Seed are flying through a group of sea stacks and have just made it out unharmed.)

Applebloom: For a moment, just this moment, I belong!

(Diamond Tiara walks out of his house to look for his son elsewhere.)

Diamond Tiara: How proud that your finally one of us!


	45. Who Needs You? Not Me!

"Couldn't stick to my plan. Just had to 'improvise' didn't you?" the Sweetie Belle scolded his Sliver Spoon partner in crime as they entered their shared water cave by a swamp.

"You were taking too long. If you hadn't gotten in my way, we would be feasting on their load of fish right now," the Sliver Spoon told him back.

They were just at sea, scheming to steal some Viking fishermen's net load of fish for their dinner. The Happy Sweetie Belle was the brains of their team, and came up with the plan. But the Sliver Spoon, the muscle, had grown impatient and tried to do it her own way. The Sweetie Belle tried to stop her, thus resulting in them coming home with no fish.

"I stopped you because you weren't follow my plan!" the Sweetie Belle shouted, getting in the Sliver Spoon's face.

"I wasn't following your stupid plan because it was…well, a stupid plan!" the Sliver Spoon pushed him back.

"Oh, who needs you," the Sweetie Belle stared her down.

"And who needs you," the Sliver Spoon glared back.

Sweetie Belle: I need you like a hole in the head.

Sliver Spoon: And I need you like a bug in the bed.

Sweetie Belle: You constantly bite the claw that feeds you,

Both: Who needs you? Not me!

Sliver Spoon: I need you like a pain in the gut!

Sweetie Belle:

Oh yeah? And I need you like a kick in the butt!

(Sweetie Belle flew in her face, whipping his tail in it.)

You truly disgrace the race that breeds you,

Both: Who needs you? Not me!

Sliver Spoon:

Who needs you, you creepy, crawly creature?

You're ugly as sin, just a scraggly bag of skin.

Sweetie Belle:

And who needs you?

Your tail's your finest feature,

You're thick skinned and a bore,

Draggin' your belly 'round the floor!

Sliver Spoon: Oh, I need you like rock on my toes!

Sweetie Belle:

And I need you like a sock on the nose!

I'm shocked and appalled by your behavior.

Sliver Spoon: Don't try being nice, cause that won't save ya!

Both:

I'm better off without you, I can see,

So who needs you? Not me!

Sweetie Belle: I need you like a cold in July!

Sliver Spoon: And I need you like a punch in the eye!

Sweetie Belle: Of all the dumb beasts, not one precedes you,

Both: Who needs you? Not me!

Sliver Spoon: I need you like I need a disease!

Sweetie Belle:

And I need you like the sun needs to freeze!

For quickness of mind, a rock out-speeds you

(Sweetie Belle picks up a rock just big enough to fit in one of his small claws, throwing it at Sliver Spoon's head. The rock hits her in the center of her forehead, but she only blinks when it makes contact.)

Both: Who needs you? Not me!

Sliver Spoon:

Who needs you, cross-eyed crazy critter?

You twitter and squawk and you're knock-kneed when you walk.

Sweetie Belle:

And who needs you, you flat foot, four foot quitter?

You're bitter when you're mad 'cause you're as ugly as your dad!

Sliver Spoon: Oh, I need you like I need some more teeth!

(Sliver Spoon bares her teeth more threateningly.)

Sweetie Belle:

I lift a rock and find you underneath

I'm deeply upset by your demeanor

Sliver Spoon: I know that I mean, but you're de-mean-or,

Both: No more unlikely pair could ever be…

Sweetie Belle: The word is incompatibility!

Sliver Spoon: Not only that, we don't get on, you see!

(Sliver Spoon stood on her two back legs as Sweetie Belle flew up to look Sliver Spoon straight in the eyes.)

Both:

So who needs you, except the race that breeds you?

Who needs you?

(The two pushed back and forth into each other's foreheads, glaring.)

Sliver Spoon: Not me!

Sweetie Belle: Not me!

Sliver Spoon: Not me!

Sweetie Belle: Not me!

Both: NOT ME!

Sweetie Belle turns and flies deeper into the cave while Sliver Spoon turns in the opposite direction, climbing back into the cave pool to swim back out into the sea.


	46. It's You

After yet another successful day of training at the Edge, the riders where calling it a night. Well, most of them.

Rarity had just left for his hut, leaving Sweetie Belle to walk her Nadder back to the stables for the night, but all he could think about was her. After walking into his hut, Toothless immediately went upstairs to heat up his stone-slab bed, curl up and go to sleep, but this was not disturbed when his rider started singing to himself, leaning his back on to a table with a lit candle.

Rarity:

She's very sensible and strong.

Someone I'm a friend to.

We never disagree for long,

Though we pretend to.

Rarity turns slightly where he is to blow out the candle. Making his hut dark. Back in the stables, Stormfly is getting cozy in her stall while Sweetie Belle just watches as she starts making her way out of the building, also singing.

Sweetie Belle:

He can be charming,

And he's bold.

A bit too clever.

(Sweetie Belle starts closing the doors of the stables.)

No good at doing what he's told

But he would never let me down.

As she turns to head back to her own hut, she bumps into something firm, leathery, and very warm. The shield maiden looks up slightly to see Rarity's gapped-toothed grin and big green eyes, all directed towards her.

Rarity:

I have always tried to be,

Ready for my destiny

(Rarity steps back a little, then takes both of her hands in his. Not looking anywhere else but at her.)

It was right in front of me

And now I know it's you.

Sweetie Belle smiles, dropping one of his hands as she starts to walk with him down the stable's landing platform.

Sweetie Belle:

So much I've been working for

Love was easy to ignore

Lately I've been wanting more

And now I know it's you.

Both: Just like the music of a simple childhood song, far too familiar to be heard.

As they approach the front edge, Rarity spins Sweetie Belle with the one arm that is holding onto her. Sweetie Belle twirls with him, and her back meets his front.

Sweetie Belle: Now my mind plays the melody my heart knew all along

Rarity: And I'm listening to every word.

Sweetie Belle turns back around, the two riders facing each other. Sweetie Belle's hands start to slide up both of Rarity's arms.

Both: Looking deep into your eyes, I begin to recognize

Rarity: A dream I've had my whole life through

Sweetie Belle: The sweetest one I ever knew

Both:

A kiss would make my dream come true,

'Cause now I know it's you.

Rarity's hands slide to Sweetie Belle's waist as her hands rise up to the back of Rarity's neck, holding each other where they are as they meet each other's lips, there under the moon and stars.


	47. The Pony I Want to Be

"I just want to be one of you guys," Pippi said over his shoulder, to Tommy and Annika, as he entered his house through the front door. Pippi closed the door behind him, leaving his mentor on the front step, slightly baffled and feeling sorry for his best friend's son.

Tommy and Annika walked away from the house, heading back to help clean up the damage to the village from the dragon raid and from Pippi's mishap; as usual. But what Tommy and Annika didn't notice was Pippi sneaking out the back door of his house and heading into the forest.

Just about everyone in the village was watching when his father, the chief, was bragging him away by the back of his tunic after his mistake let serval dragons escape with a good number of their livestock. He knew they heard him say he shot down a Night Fury, but as usual, no one listened.

So he would go out and find it himself. He would find that dragon and prove once and for all that he was one of them. That he was a girl.

But he didn't feel like a girl.

Although he thought that if he did this, if he found that dragon and brought back its head or something, his people would not look at him like he was a nuisance and utterly useless in everything. As he walked along the edge of the village that lead into the woods, Pippi had to think; 'it this who I am?'

Tommy and Annika had told him when he last saw him that he should stop trying to be something that he isn't.

But what else was he supposed to do? What else was there?

Stopping to think more about this, Pippi stood by a tree at the edge of the forest, making sure not to be seen. The misunderstood heir looked out at the village he had grown up in, watching the other girls; true girls, work and interact with each other.

Pippi:

If I'm a girl, then why is my life so rough?

I'm the son of the chief, even that's not enough.

I'm so different to them with every move that I make.

I thought that girls were tough, though I feel I could break.

(Pippi shifted his stance to fully lean his back up against the tree he was hiding by.)

Would you believe, that I've always wished I could be somebody else?

Yet I can't see, what I need to do to be the girl I wanna be.

(Pippi clutched one of his hands into a fist while his other grabbed at the bark of the tree behind him, his eyed closed in frustration.)

I've been told my whole life what to do, what to be.

Everyone said there was no other way for me.

(Pippi opened his eyes and looked to the sky, brushing a hand through his auburn hair.)

And now I feel like I'm lost, I don't know what to do,

The ground is sinking away, I'm about to fall through.

Would you believe, that I've always wished I could be somebody else?

Yet I can't see, what I need to do to be the girl I wanna be.

(Pippi turned over, leaning just his right shoulder onto the tree, looking back at the village meaningfully but quickly one more time. Pippi turned around towards the forest, one hand still resting on the tree. He looked over his shoulder again.)

To be the girl I wanna be.

After that last look at the village, hoping that the next time he saw it he would be full of pride, Pippi turned back to the woods and began his search for the dragon he shot down.

The dragon that was going to change his life.

Pippi had been right about two things; that he wasn't meant to be exactly like all the other girls, and that that dragon he shot down was going to change his life.

And now, looking around at his village, seeing girls and dragons together on the streets, not fighting or trying to kill each other, he realized that it didn't just change his life, it was changing his entire world around him.

His friends had done a great job of integrating the dragons into Berk while he was in a coma, but now that he was awake, everyone eagerly awaited for the input of the young man who started it all.

And Pippi couldn't wait to get started.

Looking at all the villagers around him, the people who once looked at him with distain, now looked at him with respect and sincerity, Pippi finally felt like one of them.

Pippi walked forward, still getting used to his new metal leg but he was fine enough to walk for the time being, with a big smile on his face.

Pippi:

We'll build a new life for every girl and dragon here,

So full of peace and love, without hate or fear.

I want to help and do everything that I can,

I'm here to show you a change. Listen up, here's the plan.

(Pippi, with Toothless beside him, lead everyone through the village, stopping a lot of girls with dragons, showing them things he had learned from the Night Fury while with him in the cove. Telling and showing them tricks on how to get them to trust you or how to calm them, what they like, what they hate, what you should and shouldn't do around them. And they not only heard him, they all listened.

Pippi walked around the village, watching everyone interact with their new dragon companions, mimicking everything he had just showed them.

Pippi could now say that he looked at his village, filled with more pride then he could have ever imaged.)

There's so much I can do to help everyone else,

I see the light that shines in me, I know I can now be myself.

I can free the past, 'cause now the future's bright for me,

(Pippi patted Toothless' head happily. Then, out of nowhere, in swoops all the other girls his own age flying above him on the backs of the dragons they flew into battle with him on. Smiling down to him, giving encouraging gestures for him to come up and join them.

Pippi mounted Toothless, the dragon giving him a proud smile.)

The dragons have set me free, to reach up high,

And be the girl I wanna be!

(Pippi joining the younger girls on their new dragons. Pippi looked from left to right as he flew over the village, those same younger girls who used to pick on him, all there by his sides, giving him friendly smiles.)

And be the girl I wanna be!


	48. What a Wonderful World

The riders all sat around their camp fire, tired from a long day. Not to mention battling Canterlot the night before. But after freeing Smidvarg to lead his Night Terrors, they were able to get them all to leave. And after that, they were able to reach an understanding to share the island and the outpost with them.

Plus, the group finally reached an agreement on the design of their new outpost. Which they had spent all day starting to build.

Since nothing was fully built yet, they had to make camp and sleep outside again. So just like their first night there, all the riders were snugged up against their human around their fire pit.

"Anybody asleep yet?" Sweetie Belle asked after a long silence. All of the riders mumbled a reply, showing that they weren't. Sweetie Belle sat up, "It's weird. Like…I'm tired from working today, but not in a 'I wanna sleep' kinda way. It's more of a 'I can just sit here and do nothing even thou I do wanna fall asleep' sorta tired. You know?" Everyone was tired from the past few days, but for some reason none of them could fall asleep.

"Makes enough sense for me," Sugercoat said, sat up from against Hookfang and straightened his helmet.

"Oddly enough, me too. I can't sleep either," Flash groaned from her seat by Rarity.

"We could play twenty questions," Twilight suggested from her left. Everyone mumbled in disagreement. Twilight sighed and leaned further back into Mane' side. Flash leaned back too and glanced at Twilight saddle bag on the other side of the Night Fury. And sticking out of the flap was and neck of his lute. A grin formed on Flash's lips as she reached back and grabbed the instrument.

"Or you could play us something," Flash suggested, holding the lute out for everyone to see.

"What?" Twilight asked, sitting up again.

"Yeah Twilight, play something for us," Sugercoat grinned.

"Sing us a song," Sliver Spoon said, also sitting up with an intrigued smile.

"But I… I don't know what…" Twilight stuttered, not sure what to play.

"Twilight, when you bring your lute with you on our little adventures, you should expect this from us at the end of the day," Flash said, holding the lute out for Twilight to take. Twilight just stared at it, still not sure if he should.

"Come on Twilight, just one song to help us get to sleep?" Diamond Tiara asked. The others looked at Twilight with comical, pouty faces to convince him.

"Auhh… fine," Twilight caved, taking his lute from Flash and positioning it in his lap to play. "One song and we all go to sleep."

"Promise," Flash said.

Twilight took a minute to toned his lute properly and think of a song to play. When he was ready, the heir quickly cleared his throat and started to strum.

Twilight:

I see trees of green, red roses too.

I see them bloom for me and for you.

And I think to myself, what a wonderful world.

(Everyone around the fire watched and listened as their leader played and sang. Smirking.)

I see skies of blue and clouds of white.

The bright blessed day, the dark sacred night.

And I think to myself, what a wonderful world.

The places that we've been to, so far have almost killed us

Giant eels and Death Songs, what in Helheim is wrong with us?

(Twilight chuckled with the other riders at his choice of lyrics.)

But now we've settled down, we have each other to lean on,

The Dragon Eye will lead us, pasted the Great Beyond.

I hear Night Terrors screech, I watch them soar.

In the night, they'll watch over our every shore.

And you'll think to yourself, what a wonderful world.

(Sweetie Belle gave a yawn, everyone else looking a bit sleepier then before.)

Yes, you'll think to yourself,

What a wonderful world.

Twilight ended his song, strumming one last cord. By now, all the riders already started to feel lulled enough to sleep. Even the human all looked barely awake as their riders settled further into their dragon's sides, closing their eyes, and starting to drift off to dream land.

Twilight smiled, glad that he could entertain his friends and get them to sleep. He knows they will need it if they want to finish their new outpost in the near future.

Giving his own yawn, Twilight put his lute off to his side, cuddled into the crook of his best friend's neck, and sleep overtook him rather quickly.


	49. Stronger Than You

In the waters surrounding Pinkie Pie and some places on it's shores, it was Pinkie Pieians verses Dragon Hunters.

Pinkie Pie was both surprised and yet not so surprised. Every time The Kids came looking for a fight, he always brought it to the Edge or another island they were exploring. But never Pinkie Pie. Not their home.

All the dragon riders, Auxiliary and original, were up in the air, fighting back, firing at the hunter's ships and the hunters fighting on the ground. All accept one.

After hearing that some hunter ships were circling around to the other side of the island to attack and advance in on the village from the woods, Pinkie Pie immediately headed that way.

Pinkie Pie and Pippi flew low, among the trees, hoping to not be spotted by hunters as easily as they would from higher up, if they were already there, expecting to be confronted by more Pinkie Pieians trying to defend their home. But there weren't troops of hunters in the woods waiting for them.

Just one.

When flying over a clearing in the forest, Pinkie Pie spotted a single person standing there.

The Kids.

Just hovering there over the field, Pinkie Pie glared down at The Kids and The Kids just stared back up at him. Inviting him to land. Seeing as they weren't being shot at, even after lowering their position a bit to check, Pinkie Pie landing Pippi and dismounted, his Gronckle Iron shield out in front of him and a sword sheathed behind him. Pippi stood to his side, on defense.

The Kids just smirk and lightly shook his head with a sigh, looking a bit disappointed.

"Look at you," The Kids sneered. "You know I'm smarter then you. And when forced into battle, you hide behind that dragon." Pippi growled louder, Pinkie Pie's glare deepened. The Kids unsheathed a sword from his waist. "Why don't you quit embarrassing yourself and face me? I already know what you really are," he pointed the sword straight at the heir.

The next few seconds were a silent stare off from both sides, but that ended when Pinkie Pie started to chuckle himself. The Kids started to lower his sword a bit with a raised eye brow.

"No you don't," Pinkie Pie said with a confident smirk, reaching his free hand over the pat Pippi' head. Pippi purred kindly. "You don't know what we really are."

Pinkie Pie:

Pinkie Pie and Pippi.

Always together.

(Pinkie Pie takes his hand off Pippi and balls it into a fist. Pippi looks back at The Kids, on his guards again.)

And we're never going down at the hands of the likes of you, because we're so much better.

And you can't tell us otherwise, ever.

The two of us ain't gonna follow your rules.

(Pinkie Pie takes a few side-steps to his left with Pippi, and The Kids mirrors them.)

Come at us without any of your fancy tools.

Let's go, just us and you.

Let's go, just one on two.

(Both Pinkie Pie and The Kids charge at each other. They meet in the middle, The Kids's sword changing to Pinkie Pie's shield with his every blow.)

Go ahead and try and hit me if you're able.

Can't you see that our relationship is stable?

(Pippi comes around and whacks The Kids in the head with his tail fins.)

I can see you hate the way we intermingle.

But I think you're just mad, fighting single.

(The Kids attacks Pinkie Pie again, pressing hard onto his shield until it is smacked out of his hand. But as it is rolling away, Pippi grabs it in his mouth before running over and ramming into The Kids, sending them both farther away from Pinkie Pie.)

And you're not gonna stop what we've made together.

We are gonna stay like this forever.

(Pippi throws Pinkie Pie's shield back to him. Pinkie Pie catches it with ease.)

If you tear us apart, we'll just come back newer.

And we'll always be twice the leader, you are.

(Pinkie Pie unsheathes his sword before charging back over to Pippi.)

(The fight continues with The Kids swinging his sword and even throwing in a few punches when he can, and Pinkie Pie defends himself and Pippi with his sword and his shield. Pinkie Pie attacks a bit himself, Pippi also coming around to help on the offensive.)

We are made,

O-o-o-o-of

Lo-o-o-o-ove.

O-o-o-o-of

Lo-o-o-o-ove.

Lo-o-o-o-ove.

Lo-o-o-o-ove.

(Their fight has them moving from the clearing and into the trees, through the woods, until Pinkie Pie finds himself backed to the edge of an all too familiar cove. With Pippi beside him, Pinkie Pie looks down for a moment before snapping his focus back to The Kids, who is starting to charge at them again with his sword.

Thinking fast, Pippi grabs the back of Pinkie Pie's tunic in his mouth and jumps off the side, tucking Pinkie Pie to his body and wrapping his wings around him, and they both land on the floor of the cove.

The Kids's sword just misses the two as they jump. The hunter growls in annoyance before looking around for a way down himself.

Their landing was a little rough, but they were okay. His shield landed a few feet behind them and his sword was just beside him on the ground. Pinkie Pie got up onto his knees, trying to catch his breath. The Kids climbs down into the cove by some vines growing along the cove walls, landing feet first on the cove floor, a few yards from Pinkie Pie and Pippi.)

This is who we are.

This is who I am.

(Pinkie Pie raises his head just enough to look at The Kids.)

And if you think you can stop us, then you need to think again.

(Pinkie Pie starts to stand while picking up his sword again, with a little nudge from Pippi.)

'Cause we have the peace here, and it will never end.

'Cause I won't let you hurt my island.

And I won't let you hurt my friends.

(Pinkie Pie charges first and The Kids meets him half way, clanging their swords together.)

Go ahead and try and hit me if you're able.

(The Kids pushes Pinkie Pie away from him by their swords, causing Pinkie Pie's sword to leave his hands and fall to the ground.)

Can't you see that our relationship is stable?

(Pippi fires a plasma blast at the ground by The Kids's feet. The Kids jumps back, then glares back at the dynamic duo.)

I know you think we're not something you're afraid of.

'Cause you think that you've seen what we're made of.

(Pinkie Pie runs to his left, hops over Pippi and grabs his fallen shield from the ground.)

But we are more than the two of them.

Everything he is, is what I am.

(Pinkie Pie mounts Pippi' saddle, shield out in front of him.)

We are the fury.

We are the patience.

(Pinkie Pie fires the hook from his shield, wrapping it around The Kids's sword. Pinkie Pie pulls on his shield, yanking The Kids's sword out of his hands.)

We are a conversation.

(The Kids glares up at Pinkie Pie while Pinkie Pie just smirks, determined.)

We are made,

(Pinkie Pie flicks open Pippi' tail fin. Pippi lunges forward, grabbing The Kids's arms in his front paws and taking off, flying over the cove. The Kids screams in shock, looking down at the shrinking ground below him.)

O-o-o-o-of

Lo-o-o-o-ove.

O-o-o-o-of

(Pinkie Pie leans down far enough to look at The Kids. The Kids looks up to see Pinkie Pie's face.)

And it's stronger than you.

Lo-o-o-o-ove.

O-o-o-o-of

Lo-o-o-o-ove.

And it's stronger than you.

Lo-o-o-o-ove.

O-o-o-o-of

Lo-o-o-o-ove.

Pinkie Pie and Pippi flied The Kids over the woods and back to the village. After seeing their leader captured, the over hunters ceased fighting. Pinkie Pie came to an agreement that if all the hunters got back on their ships, they would release The Kids back to them, and then the hunters would leave and never come to Pinkie Pie again. A bit reluctant to agree, both sides complied and the hunters immediately left Pinkie Pie with their leader.

The hunters were free to fight another day. But so were the riders. And they would be waiting to fight them back.


	50. Over the River and Through the Wood

One day, in the Rarity's House of the Spike, Thanksgiving was in two days!

And the House was getting ready to surprise the Spike.

"Why, Thanksgiving is in two days! I'm getting goose bumps!" Said Mash Buttons.

"There is A LOT to be done!" Twilight said.

"A lot? We're going to build him a lot for another House?" Rarity asked.

"No, no! A lot, as in a bunch of things to do."

"Well then you shouldn't of put a space between 'a' and 'lot'!" Mash Buttons corrected.

"Rarity, the stove needs you in the kitchen. Um, how are things going in the ballroom?"

"Delightful!" Twilight said.

In the kitchen, Rarity helped with the food and dishes, in this time, Sweetie Belle was begin to sing. 

Sweetie Belle: (singing) _Over the river, and through the wood, To Grandfather's house we go; the horse knows the way to carry the sleigh through the white and drifted snow. Over the river, and through the wood, to Grandfather's house away! We would not stop for doll or top, for 'tis Thanksgiving Day_. 

Rarity: (singing) _Over the river, and through the wood— oh, how the wind does blow! It stings the toes and bites the nose as over the ground we go._

Mash Buttons: (singing) _Over the river, and through the wood— and straight through the barnyard gate, We seem to go extremely slow, it is so hard to wait!_

Rarity: (singing) _Over the river, and through the wood— When Grandmother sees us come, She will say, "O, dear, the children are here, bring a pie for everyone."_

All: (singing) _Over the river, and through the wood— now Grandmother's cap I spy! Hurrah for the fun! Is the pudding done? Hurrah for the pumpkin pie!_

The song ends when Rarity and two kids laughing. Thanksgiving dinner came, and everyone sat at the table: The Belle Families, Sweetie Belle, Mash Buttons, Twilight, and Rarity. The tray came in, and then everybody noticed what Sweetie Belle wanted instead of turkey: Chips! 

"A bowl of Chips instead of fresh, juicy turkey?" Twilight whispered to Mash Buttons. 

"I was thinking before we start our meal we can name things that we're thankful for. Who wants to go first?" Diamond Tiara asked. 

"How about you go first Diamond Tiara." Spike explained. 

"Sure, all of you Rarity's objects. Trixie." 

Trixie breaks the window by sticking his head through it. 

"Repair men, and Spike." Diamond Tiara added. "It's your turn, Spike." 

"Rarity, Mash Buttons, Twilight, and Sweetie Belle, umm, repair men, and Diamond Tiara." 

"I love you, Spike." Diamond Tiara said. "Hey, you already had a turn!" And they had the best Thanksgiving that rest of the evening.


	51. 7th Inning Stretch Song (from Sesame Street)

At midnight, Pippi took the roll call. All the Kids were there.

The air was cool. The moon was full and bright as the night.

It was a great night for a ball game.

The children ran onto the field.

Pippi, Tommy and Annika: (singing) When it's been a long game and it's time to take a break.

heer Bear stepped up to the plate. The Pippi, Tommy and Annika's pitcher wound threw the first pitch—

CRACK!

Willie hit the ball, It flew over the second baseman's head.

Their turn at bat ended, the Pippi, Tommy and Annika had three runs.

Then the CMC came to bat.

CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK!

They scored four runs, The fans went wild.

Tommy: (singing) Come and join Tommy in the 7th Inning Shake.

The children trotted down to first.

Pippi, Tommy and Annika: (singing) Get off your chair and stretch out a little bit. Then swing just like you're about to get a big great hit. Now make a wave! 

Pippi: I cannot lift that bat.

Annika: (singing) Down one.

Pippi: (singing) Down two.

Tommy: (singing) Down three. 

He found a scorecard pencil.

Pippi, Tommy and Annika: (singing) Down four. Let's all do the 7th Inning Stretch.

Tommy: Now I am ready!

Annika: (singing) Down five.

Pippi: (singing) Down six.

Tommy: (singing) Down seven.

Annika: Okay, Kids, When Pippi hits the ball, take off and keep running!

Pippi, Tommy and Annika: (singing) Let's go. We're all doing the 7th Inning Stretch. Like you're trying to catch a ball that you don't want to miss.

Pippi hit a hard ground ball, The twelve children took off from first base.

Pippi: (singing) I got it! I got it!

The children could not see when the ball went.

Pippi, Tommy and Annika: (singing) Now swing, batter, batter. Give it all you got.

The children passed second base, then third got there first!

Pippi: (singing) Swing, batter, batter. Swing! 

Twelve times the umpire called, "SAFE!"

Pippi, Tommy and Annika: (singing) Show everybody you're a real hotshot. Now make a wave!

Twelve runs were in.

Annika: (singing) Down one.

Pippi: (singing) Down two.

Tommy: (singing) Down three.

The children were ahead 26 to 25.

Pippi, Tommy and Annika: (singing) Down four. Let's all do the 7th Inning Stretch.

When the children came to bat. they had no luck with Tommy, or the big bat.

Annika: (singing) Down five.

Pippi: (singing) Down six.

Tommy: (singing) Down seven. 

After three easy outs, the game was over.

Pippi, Tommy and Annika: (singing) Let's go. We're all doing the 7th Inning Stretch. 

The fans cheered.

Tommy: (singing) The 7th Inning Stretch. (spoken) Come on.

Annika: Hey.

The happy children headed for home, any way they could.

Pippi, Tommy and Annika: (singing) Let's go. We're all doing the 7th Inning Stretch. (all laughing) 

Some just went, It was time for a good day's sleep. And dreams about the night games to come.


	52. My Sister

The story Begins with Rarity and Sweetie Belle preparing for the baby. Rarity takes Sweetie Belle to the Hospital. The star buddy doctors tell Sweetie Belle and Rarity that the baby is going to be a boy. And a care bear cousin. Sweetie Belle and Rarity continue preparing for the baby. One night, Sweetie Belle and Rarity have dreams that the baby boy will be very smart and solves any problem thinking logically. 

Sweetie Belle: (singing) It's hard to remember Summer or winter. When she hasn't been there for me A friend and companion. I can always depend on My sister That's who I need.

Applebloom feels the baby is kicking. She wakes up Applejack telling him that the baby is coming.

Applebloom: (singing) I've taken for granted Seeds that she's planted She's always behind everything.

Scootaloo: (singing) A teacher, A seeker, A both wings out-reacher, My sister, That's who I need.

At the Hospital, Rarity worries about Sweetie Belle. A star buddy comes to bring Rarity to meet his new son. The baby turns out to be a purple raccoon and they call him Bright Heart Raccoon.

Sweetie Belle: (singing) Wish I could slow down the hands of time, Keep things the way they are, If she said so, I would give her the world, If I could, I would, My love and my laughter, From here ever after, Is all that she says that she needs.

The next morning. Rarity, Applejack, and Rainbow Dash is introduced to his new home and is put in his crib to nap. Later that day. Rarity feeds Sweetie Belle, Applejack feeds Applebloom, Rainboe Dash feeds Scootaloo and Gives him a bath and takes him to the hall to get his tummy Symbol.

All: (singing) A friend and companion, I can always depend on, My sister, That's who I need, My sister, That's who I need, That's who I need.


	53. The Last Song: We're Not Gonna Stop!

From the Begining, there's was a spotlight, and Pippi Stand in the spotlight, he start to sing.

Pippi: (singing) When the curtain goes up  
And we hear the applause,  
It's the moment we live for  
And you are the cause

Tommy Stand in the spotlight.

Tommy: (singing) We're gonna keep on singin'  
If you keep bringin'  
Your laughter and mayhem  
Wahoos and guffaws

Annika Stand in the spotlight.

Annika: (singing) And we're not gonna stop  
'Til we get to the top  
With a stomp and a shuffle  
A skip and a hop

CMC and Mane 6 Stand in the spotlight.

CMC: (singing) 'Cause wherever we are  
And wherever we go  
We're ready to rock and we're ready to roll

And The Theater, light up.

Sweetie Belle: (singing) So raise the curtains  
And light the lights  
It's for certain  
The time is right

Mane 6: (singing) It works together  
In works of art  
It goes without saying  
That it comes from the heart

CMC: (singing) So raise an eyebrow and lift an ear  
We got your smile and we hear you cheer  
'Cause it's the sound that we adore  
They'll be shouting more, more, more!

Silver Spoon: (singing) And when the cameras flashing,  
I will pose a dozen poses  
And when my song is over,  
I will save a dozen roses

Diamond Tiara: (singing) We're so glad that you're here we can tell ya we know  
'Cause we hold you so dear just as usual we know

Babs Seed: (singing) 'Cause as long as we're in show-biz  
And all we know is we'll give you our best stuff

Scootaloo: (singing) And we're not gonna stop  
'Til we get to the top  
With a stomp and a shuffle  
A skip and a hop

Sweetie Belle: (singing) 'Cause wherever we are  
And wherever we go

We go!

We're taking the stage and stealing the show!

Pinkie Pie: (singing) So raise the curtains and light the lights  
It's for certain the time is right  
It works together in works of art  
It goes without saying that it comes from the heart

All: (singing) So raise an eyebrow and lift an ear  
We got your smile and we hear you cheer  
Cause it's the sound that we adore  
They'll be shouting more, more, more, more, MOOOOOORE!! 

The crowd cheered and applauded wildly from the performance before Pippi put his hand on Pinkie Pie's shoulder as he: (to the camera) Gee, thanks for letting us share our spirit with you. Ha-ha!

Then Everyone turned towards the camera as they all cheered out loud.

All: Thanks for Reading Songfic!

They then cheered and talked to one another while the couples grinned and kissed.

THE END


End file.
